Legend of Zelda: After Skyward Sword
by CleoArrow
Summary: What happens to Link and Zelda after they finish their adventure in Skyward Sword. They try to live on the surface, but not everything goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda Skyward Sword

"I think I want to live here. What about you, Link?" He had no need for words; a smile was all the response needed. Zelda's eyes light up and she smiled back. The heavy beats of their Loftwing's wings above pushed air gently down on the couple.

"I hear you are planning to live on Grooseland?" Link looked up from his packing to see a figure with red bobbing hair standing in his dorm room's doorway.. Groose walked forward and hung his hand loosely over the smaller boy's shoulder. "Are you going because Zelda's going?" Link's face turned slightly red and pushed the arm off him.

"Groose, I'm-" he started to say, but his friend shook his head.

"I'm just joking. Well, mostly," he added. Link frowned and turned back to his supplies. The once-was-bully leaned over his shoulder. "So, what are you bringing?" The blonde boy tried concentrating on what he was doing.

"Listen Groose; I'm really busy right now. Cawlin and Strich both have been wondering where you are; why don't you go talk to them?" he responded. The older boy didn't move.

"What? And miss time hanging with my buddy here?" Link sighed inwardly and finished gathering his things. He headed out of his room and outside. To his dismay, Groose followed. "So, what should we do with the little time we have left together? Y'know; before you and Zelda go down to the surface and never see Skyloft or me ever again?" Link paused, feeling a twinge of guilt beneath his annoyance. He had been planning to spend time with Zelda until they went to the surface, but Groose had a point. He probably wouldn't see his friend once they were gone. Groose saw Link hesitate and tilted his head, red hair bouncing slightly. "What's the matter, little buddy?" The green-clad boy turned around.

"I'm your buddy?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Of course you are!" Groose exclaimed and threw his arm over Link's shoulders again. The blonde glanced at the taller boy's face and saw that even though his body was saying friend, his golden eyes were elsewhere. Following his gaze, Link looked to the entrance of the bazaar, where a small, slight figure dressed in pink speaking with someone.

"You're just sticking around me because of Zelda, aren't you?" Groose quickly withdrew his arm and whirled on Link.

"Of course not, you dope!" he shouted at the smaller boy, who smiled.

"That's the normal Groose I know," he replied calmly. Groose turned as red as his hair.

"That's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is... you're my friend now too, y'know?" He turned his back to Link and rubbed his head. "I'll miss both of you, y'know?" They were both quiet for a moment.

"Um... thanks," the blonde boy answered. Groose shrugged and faced Link again.

"Don't take this the wrong way. It's not like I care about you or nuttin'. Zelda's still gonna be mine," he added smugly. Link smiled and, rolling his eyes, began to walk towards the bazaar, when suddenly the larger man jumped in front of him.

"Hey! I've got it!" Link relaxed. He had slid into a defensive position as soon as Groose leapt at him. Fighting for so long, he was use to things jumping out at him. He wasn't, however, use to those things being friendly. Groose didn't know it, but if Link hadn't restrained himself, he would've been smacked in the face. Link took a deep breath.

"What is it, Groose?" he sighed. Groose's gold eyes were alight with excitement.

"I'll go and live on the surface with you and Zelda!"

"You're sure you want to join us on the surface?" Zelda asked, surprised. Pipit and Karane both nodded.

"Absolutely. You and Link might get lonely down there. Besides," Pipit paused, "it can't be easy to build a house by yourself. With Karane and I there, it'll be a lot faster." The golden-haired girl nodded reluctantly. She had actually been looking forward to staying alone on the surface with the Link. How would she break the news to the blonde hero? She turned and saw him standing just outside the bazaar with Groose. The older boy seemed to be excited about something. Link, on the other hand, didn't seem so enthusiastic. They began to approach Zelda. The goddess turned back to Pipit and Karane.

"I guess I'll see you on the surface, then." They both nodded eagerly and went into the tent behind them.

"Zelda." Link spoke her name and she looked at him. "Groose has some... interesting news." He leaned to the side to reveal the redhead almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, Groose?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm want to live with you and Link on Grooseland!" The girl narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Grooseland?"

"The surface," Link explained. Groose leapt in again.

"So? Whaddya say? Can I? Please? Please?" Zelda smiled.

"Sure, why not? And, as a plus, we'll have more help. With Pipit and Karane helping, we'll get done in no time," she added. The blonde boy looked up at her words and she met his blue eyes, begging him not to ask. They were both distracted when Groose grabbed Zelda's hands.

"Thank you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he replied quickly. He put his giant palm over the girl's fingers, drawing a twitch from the side of Link's mouth. "Thank you so much! I'll never forget this! You won't regret it, I promise!" He turned to go, and suddenly paused. "Eh, Pipit and Karane, aren't really coming... are they?"

As it turned out, Groose, Pipit, and Karane weren't the only ones who wanted to live on the surface. Several other members of Skyloft wanted to go too. They decided that it was time for a change. The ground wasn't dangerous anymore, and they could settle safely there. Start a new life. Learn about the world below.

"Well, I guess that didn't go the way we planned, huh?" Link and Zelda were riding on their Loftwings, far above the clouds. The red bird's wings flapped in time with Zelda's blue.

"Not at all," the boy replied. "Though we should have seen it coming." The girl smiled slightly. Link glanced at her. The wind was blowing her golden hair back from her shoulders, and her sky-blue eyes were thoughtful, staring into the distance. The blonde hero looked down self-consciously. She was so beautiful. He had something he needed to tell her... but he wasn't sure how. He himself didn't know exactly what it was. Come to think of it, she wanted to tell him something too; right before she was taken away in the tornado. Link's hands clenched into fists at the memory. He hadn't been strong enough to protect her then. Now he wouldn't let anything put her in danger. Never again.

"Link?" Zelda's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head and her eyes met his. She glanced at the clouds quickly and back at him again. "Um, you were quiet. I thought-."

"It's alright. I-," he paused, "... was just thinking." She tilted her head.

"Oh. Okay." The Loftwings glided gracefully far above cloud line. Both their masters weren't really paying attention to where they were going. "Um, Link?" Zelda asked. "Do you remember... before all this started and we were just normal kids?" Link nodded.

"Of course."

"What do you think would've happened between us if we hadn't changed? If I wasn't the goddess and you weren't the chosen hero?" The young boy opened his mouth, and then paused and swallowed, unsure of what he was going to say. He wanted desperately for that to be true; that nothing changed. That the only thing he had to worry about was if the weather was good enough to go flying the next day. But there was no point in wishing for something that would never happen again. Zelda was a goddess. She was far beyond his reach. Why _did_ things have to change?

"I-I-," he stammered, at a loss for words. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a rock coming rapidly into view. "Look out!" His Loftwing, attuned to danger, immediately flapped harder and was lifted above the obstacle. Zelda's bird, however, didn't sense to the threat until it was too late. The blue Loftwing smashed into the side of the rock. Unprepared, Zelda slipped off her bird and back into open sky. She screamed as she sped toward the ground. Link whirled around, horrified.

"NO!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. It took longer than I thought, since I had to write another chapter. I should've written a few ahead of time. Oops. I had it all ready last night, but my mom told me if I didn't get off the computer _this instant_****, I wouldn't be allowed on until next week. I couldn't have that happen, could I?**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Zelda Skyward Sword Chapter 2

Her screams echoed up past his pointy ears. It sounded just like when the monster Demise had stolen her soul from her. "Not again. Never again." Link leaned forward, urging his Loftwing into a steep dive. "Go!" Zelda's small pink form continued to sail toward the surface. The blonde hero grimaced. He wasn't fast enough. She would hit the earth before they could reach her. Either that, or his bird would catch Zelda, but smash into the ground, probably crippling itself in the process. What could he do? Suddenly a idea struck him. Crouching, he positioned his legs carefully against the top of the saddle. "Go on without me," he told the red Loftwing beneath. It cawed, sensing what his master planned to do. The boy smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Now, go." Not bothering waiting any longer to see if his command was followed, Link pushed himself forward in a dive, off his crimson bird and after the falling girl. The dark trees beneath grew larger and larger, unnervingly fast.

"Come on," he muttered to himself. "Faster. _Faster_." She was now only a few feet from him and seemed to be unconscious. The blond girl's eyes were closed and her arms limp, the wind pushing them above her body, as if she was pointing to the sky. He reached his hand out. "Zelda!" His voice rang clearly across the sky. The ground was drawing terrifyingly close. "Zelda! Grab my hand!" he shouted. This time a tremor of fear entered the cry. His friend's eyes twitched and slowly opened. It took her but a second to remember what had happened. Her blue eyes grew wide and looked on the verge of panic. "Zelda!" She saw the hero above her and reached up. Link grabbed onto the girl's arm and pulled her to his chest, feeling her warmth and golden hair whipping against his face. "Hang on," he whispered and felt small hands cling to his tunic. Carefully releasing his grasp, he fumbled for the sailcloth. The white fabric managed to grab onto the air and billowed out, only barely slowing the duo before they crashed into the forest.

Branches snapped and scratched Link's face and pulled at his clothes. He shut his eyes against the pain and held Zelda close with one arm. She was trembling. They continued to break through the trees, when without any warning, both jerked abruptly to a stop. Warily, Link opened his blue eyes and looked around. Why weren't they moving? They hadn't hit the surface yet. Then it dawned on him; the sailcloth was tangled in the leaves and wood from above, trapping the two in the air. A rattling noise came from higher up. He turned his head away as broken branches clattered down. They fell to ground. The earth was still pretty far off. How would he be able to get him _and_ Zelda down safely? He was pondering the question when a terrifying ripping noise filled the air. The blonde boy didn't have to see the cloth to know it was about to tear. The girl stirred in his arms.

"L-Link?" Zelda's soft, hesitant voice filled the air. "W-wha-?"

"Don't move," he interrupted, tightening his grip on her. The hero knew he had to protect Zelda. If they fell at this distance, someone could still be seriously injured, or even... "No. Don't even think about that," the boy murmured to himself, and suddenly sailcloth tore. As they plummeted to the earth, Link swiftly positioned himself at a better angle so-. The ground slammed into him, knocking the air right out of his chest. His head hit something hard. Pain shot through his skull and the world went dark.

It was quiet; strangely quiet. Why did she think it was so strange? Where was she? Lying... lying on something warm... and soft. Zelda felt safe and protected. She didn't want to move; if she had a choice, she would've stayed there forever. Then a sudden realization of what was underneath made her eyes shoot open. Lifting herself up, she saw to her horror she had been correct.

"Link? Link? Oh, Link, are you alright!" the girl gasped. Beneath her lay the green-clad boy, unmoving. His arms lay weakly in the dirt and cuts were all over. She gently brushed his golden hair to the side. His face was also covered with numerous scratches, the blood starting to stain his skin. The bright-blue eyes which usually had so much life in them were now shut. Zelda scrambled off him and began feeling up and down his body, searching for broken bones. "Oh please, please, please wake up!" she stammered rapidly, finding her throat tightening. "I'm so sorry; this is all my fault. I-If I'd been paying more attention, I wouldn't have fallen and you-you..." She paused, her hands on his and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." Beneath her fingers, she felt his hand twitch.

"Sorry for what?" Link rasped. Zelda's heart skipped a beat and she dared to look at him. He gazed back, one light blue eye squinting slightly due to a scratch, but his mouth was smiling. Tears stung her eyes and she threw herself against his chest.

"You're alive! I thought you..." His friend trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. The boy wrapped his arms around her, comforting the girl.

Relief filled Link's chest as she hugged him. Zelda was alive! The girl leaned back as he rose, wincing at the stinging his cuts brought.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The blonde girl nodded and sniffed. Other then a few scrapes, she did appeared unharmed. The hero breathed inwardly; she was alive and safe. He'd been able to protect her this time.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You look like you just walked through a cave filled with Keese," his friend replied. Link grinned, running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair.

"Yea, I'm fine." The boy looked to the blue sky, which was turning slightly orange. Just above the treetops, his crimson bird glided gracefully, waiting for his master. "We should probably get back, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Neither of them moved. After a few minutes, the goddess spoke.

"How did we not die in the crash? We were traveling so fast." Link looked at the ground, biting his lip. Right. He'd forgotten...

"Um..., I pulled your sailcloth out. It slowed us down, but..." Lifting his hands, he revealed a piece of the fabric, ruined and torn. Zelda inspected the material closely.

"Don't worry about it. I think I can repair it." The boy perked up.

"Really? That would be great." Especially if Zelda was the one to fix it. Not that he'd ever tell her, but he liked the scent of the sailcloth. He liked her scent... and he liked her. The blonde boy shook his head. What was he thinking? She was a goddess. How could he...? Zelda slipped her soft hand into his.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" Link looked into her beautiful blue eyes and caught a glimpse of concern. Why was she worried about him when she was the one so fragile? He didn't know what he'd do if- if he'd even be able to bear it- if she was hurt in any way. "Link?" Zelda stepped closer. Suddenly an overwhelming emotion filled him and he felt like he was choking. Surprising them both, the blonde boy reached out and pulled her to his chest. She gasped. Burying his nose in her soft hair, he told her, "You had me so terrified." The boy didn't realize how true the words were until they came out of his mouth. Link could feel the girl's heart pounding hard and knew his must be beating rapidly as well.

"I-I didn't know you could be frightened." Zelda's words were barely audible.

"I'm petrified when you're in danger." The hero held her against him for a moment longer and then pulled back, keeping her at shoulder length. "Don't ever scare me again," he almost begged. Zelda nodded without hesitation, her face slightly flushed.

"I won't," she promised.

**This chapter mostly came from my happy day-dream land; filled with romance and nutty stuff like that. So, what do you think? Was it too much? Also, did I repeat too many words? Comments/suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry for the wait. This one might be a little shorter than the others. School and life caught up with me and I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. (Partly because I have to be in bed by 9. :(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

When the duo arrived back in Skyloft, cut and bruised, the golden sun had nearly set beneath the clouds. So it was no wonder that they were surprised to find most of the town still awake; some packing clothes, while others gathered wood. Gaepora saw his daughter and rushed over to her.

"Where have you been? I was so worried; you disappearing like that without any warning! It was just like-." He cut himself off, uncertain if he should finish the sentence. Zelda nodded, understanding. 'Just like before.'

"I know, and I'm really sorry, father. We didn't mean to be late; Link and I were... just..., um, delayed," she finished quickly, exchanging a glance with the boy next to her. Her father frowned, examining the twigs and leaves tangled in their hair. Link jumped in, distracting the man.

"What's everybody still doing up? Usually when night comes around, no one's ever out. Isn't it too dangerous? Monsters will appear." Not to mention Mia, he added to himself. That cat had caused the blonde hero more than enough trouble during his journey.

"Oh, they are just excited about going down to the surface, and want to get everything ready for when they leave." Link was surprised.

"_All_ these people?" Half of the town must've been awake! "We didn't think... I mean, we didn't realize..., that, um..."

"We didn't expect there to be so many!" Zelda exclaimed, interrupting her stammering companion. "I thought there would only be five or six, at the most! But _all_ these people... are sure they want to come?" Her father nodded.

"Hey buddy!" Link gasped in surprise as strong arms bear-hugged him from behind.

"H-ey, G-roose," he managed to breathe. The older boy released him and Link bent over, heaving air into his lungs.

"Where have you guys been?" Groose asked. Not bothering to wait for an answer, the boy continued. "I've been telling everyone how I'm going to stay on the surface. They were so excited, they decided to join us! Isn't that great?" Zelda narrowed her eyebrows.

"But I thought you were discouraged when you learned Pipit and Karane were coming? So why did you...?" The red-head turned to her.

"Oh, I just thought, the more the merrier!" He glanced at Link, who was leaning on his knees, still trying to catch his breath. "Hey pal, you okay? You inhale a bug or something?" The blonde boy just glared at him.

"Well Groose, thank you _so_ much for telling everyone," the goddess sighed, a slight edge to her voice. Then her eyes lit up as a thought seemed to strike her. "Father," she said, turning, "so many people are going to live on the surface; you should join us!" The old man shook his head and Zelda's smile fell.

"Thank you for the offer, my dear, but I belong in Skyloft. It is where I have lived all my life, and I don't plan to change that if I can." Zelda's blue eyes grew sad and her father placed his hand under her chin, lifting it. "Don't be upset, my child. You will be absolutely fine. With the Goddess's knowledge and your determination, you will make a great leader."

"Leader?" The girl froze. Gaepora nodded.

"Yes. The group going to live down on the surface will need a leader. Who else knows it better than the one who helped create it?" Zelda closed her eyes, tears beginning to spill out and fall down her cheeks. Link, having recovered from Groose's hug, stepped forward.

"I'll be there to help," he added, putting his hand on the crying girl's shoulder. She swallowed and sniffed, nodding.

"It's just..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "It's just that... it's all so much!" she sobbed and buried her head in her father's red clothes. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, comforting her.

"Shh, shh. It's alright," he soothed. Link stood, watching the ordeal awkwardly. He didn't know what he should do. Zelda just seemed to need to be alone with her father at the moment. If he interfered, she might become more upset. The blonde boy turned and motioned to Groose, who looked at him curiously. Then his eyes widened in understanding and he nodded. Together, the two boys quietly snuck away from the embraced father and daughter.

How could they expect her to lead the people of Skyloft? She was just a teenager! Her father had said that the Goddess's power and memories would help, but what good would it do if she didn't remember everything? Besides, the surface world had changed quite a lot in a hundred years or so! Zelda leaned back from Gaepora's robes and took another breath of air. Well, it wouldn't do any good to sit around and cry. She'd have to try at least, even if it did seem impossible. And Link would be there to help her! Not only was he her closest friend, he knew the surface better than anyone; even her! Zelda's heart lifted at the thought and she turned to look for him.

"He left a little while ago," the girl's father told her. She faced him and Gaepora pointed in the direction of Pipit's house. "Headed that way." Zelda smiled and hugged her father in thanks. Then she turned and ran off toward the building.

When she arrived at the entrance to the house, she was glad to see Link's green figure standing there, next to a golden one. Pipit and the blonde hero were speaking about when the move to the surface would take place.

"The citizens want to go as soon as possible," Pipit was saying.

"But how are we suppose to find a home that quickly? And not just a shelter; a safe _home_," the boy added. " With a group as big as ours, it's not like we can go to the desert and just happen to land in a place with no monsters! That's nearly impossible!" The elder boy nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, that could be a problem."

"We could go to the place we found today," Zelda offered. Link turned around, surprised to hear her voice. She saw his sky eyes darken with concern.

"Are you alright?" The girl smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded, glancing at Pipit, unwilling to say anymore in front of the golden knight. Link caught on immediately.

"So, you were saying?" he reminded her. "About the place we crashed?" She nodded.

"Yes. Don't you think it would be the perfect place? I didn't see any monsters there and if trouble shows up, we could ask for Faron's help!" Zelda's face lit up at the idea of the perfect home, but Link almost seemed hesitant.

"I wouldn't count on the water dragon too much," he warned. "She wasn't much help to me during my quest. In fact, she hardly helped me at all." The girl shrugged, too thrilled to really process what he'd said.

"Well, you'll be there to keep everyone safe. We can count on you, right?" Link turned slightly red.

"I-I guess...," he stammered. The girl continued happily.

"Okay then! We're decided!" Pipit interrupted her excitement.

"Wait, wait. Back up; the place you what? Crashed?" he asked accusingly. The duo's expression immediately became one of guilt. Zelda bit her lip.

"Oh, um... well...we... Come on, Link! Let's go tell everyone we've found an area to settle!" She grabbed his hand and began to run. The boy was dragged along while Pipit stood in the dust, feeling very lost and confused. Then he shook his head, smiling.

"Hey, wait up you two!" he called and sprinted after them.

**There were several factors with this story I wasn't sure about. For example; what color was pipit's house? And how long ago had the goddess been on the surface? Also, did the goddess create the land or was it several goddesses? I had to muddle through, so if you know any of the answers, please tell me! I would definitely appreciate it.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**

**I wish I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone; I'm so sorry for not updating for ****a while. School will be school and I don't have a lot of time on my hands lately. Thank you to LegendOfZeldaFreak and heather for giving me tips on the story. I really appreciate it.**

**So since I didn't have much time to write tonight, this chapter will be a little shorter and choppier than most. Just hang in there guys; I'll try to find more time.**

**Enjoy!**

The day to move to the surface had finally arrived and everyone was ready and itching to go. The air itself seemed to be telling them it was time. All they had to do was wait for the morning light to warm the earth and they could begin. Zelda turned and glanced at Link. The boy's blue eyes were alight with excitement. He stood next to his crimson Loftwing, shifting slightly from foot to foot. The bird sensed it's master's anxiety and also was rearranging it's position every few seconds. Zelda smiled. Even though she didn't make it as obvious as most, she was antsy just as much as the rest of Skyloft's citizens.

"Zelda." The girl turned at her name to see her father standing before her, his eyes sad, but a smile alive on his face. "My dearest daughter," he sighed in a deep voice," these people are now in your care. Do your best to lead them. If you be yourself and I'm positive you'll do a fine job." The blonde girl swallowed and nodded, still unsure about how she would handle the subject. Footsteps approach from behind her and she felt a warm hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry sir," Link assured. "I'll be there to help your daughter if anything goes wrong." The older man nodded gratefully. Zelda also felt relieved and a jolt of happiness filled her chest. She smiled and touched the boy's hand lightly in thanks. Then, noticing a ray of light above the horizon, she turned to the people who were waiting impatiently behind her.

"Citizens of Skyloft! The sun is at last above the horizon and it is time to take off!" The men and women mounted their birds, the majority having bags and barrels strapped to their feathers, objects which the riders would be taking to the surface with them. Zelda jumped on her own sky blue Loftwing and eagerly urged it forward off the platform. She felt the wind blow her golden hair past her shoulders as they fell into a steep dive. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a streak of red, and could tell that Link was right beside her. The girl continued down a few seconds more, then allowed her bird to pull up and gently began to glide just above the clouds. Behind her, she could hear the beating of wings and knew the rest of Skyloft was following. Now it was up to her to lead the people safely to the surface.

The journey to the surface seemed to take longer than it would've if he'd traveled were alone. Not _only_ did Link have to wait for everyone to understand the direction in which they were heading and how long it would take to get there, the extra cargo strapped onto the birds kept them from going their full speed.

When they finally did arrive on the ground, Link was the first to touch down. The reason was partly due to his impatience, partly because Zelda had instructed him to lead the flock from the front while she followed from behind, making sure no one was left behind. As the blonde boy stepped onto the earth, he turned. Everyone was looking about them with awe and curiosity. They were all stunned with foreign and exotic beauty. Thankfully nobody seemed to be freaking out like Groose had when he'd first, (ahem), 'landed' on the surface. The red-head boy himself was eagerly encouraging the Skyloftians to explore; touch the grass, listen to the bugs buzzing, look at the all tiny birds. The last of the Loftwings landed and Link looked up, waiting. A blue bird settled gently on the grass and Zelda sat back, the sun reflecting off her hair, prepared to jump off. However, her green-clad friend was quicker. He reached the feathered creature and stretched a hand up to the girl.

"Would you like a hand, highness?" Zelda cocked her head, curious, as she accepted his hand.

"Highness?" The boy's cheeks reddened a little as he realized what he'd said.

"Er-. Sorry. It just kinda slipped out. You know, with you sitting on your Loftwing _above _me and you being a goddess and all and with-."

"Link," his friend interrupted, smiling, "you're rambling."

"Sorry," the boy apologized.

"Don't be; it's okay. I kinda like the title," she responded thoughtfully. Link shrugged, still embarrassed, and helped her down. They both turned to look at the little group they'd helped lead to the land below. Some of the kids, like Kukiel, were energetically running around on the grass barefoot, screaming with excitement.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's so soft! And there's so much of it!" the young child shrieked happily, her brown hair bouncing up and down as she raced about. Zelda chuckled.

"It's like she's never felt grass beneath her feet before." The blonde boy standing beside her frowned.

"Well, I guess she actually hasn't; at least, not the surface's grass. It probably feels different than in Skyloft's. Not that I ever really noticed," he added. "Whenever I was here, I always was in a rush, trying to find you." The girl stiffened next to him.

"I-I'm sorry." Link glanced at her sharply.

"For what?"

"It's my fault you were always running around. You thought I was in danger, and in the end I was just using you." She averted her eyes. The boy shook his head.

"No. It's not your fault. It was my decision to follow you; it was all my choice. Don't blame yourself."

"But-."

"No." Zelda took in a breath and Link tensed, thinking she was going to continue arguing.

"I still don't think you're right... but this isn't the time to talk about it. We have still have a lot to do." The green-clad boy sighed silently in relief and unconsciously put his hand on the golden-haired girl's shoulder. It was something he noticed he'd been doing more and thankfully Zelda didn't seem to mind.

"We do have a lot on our hands, don't we? We might as well start; How about we do that by showing these people around their new home?"

**What do you think? As always, thoughts are welcome, and I'll repeat; it was choppy for lack of time. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and this is completely random, but how many of you also listen to music when you write or read?**

**I don't own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope I didn't scare anybody away with my randomness last chapter. Sorry if I did. It was late and I was really tired. Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is a bit slow, but it gets moving. Hope you enjoy it.**

Link could hear the noise of hammering. In the background, an axe was chopping into a tree; he could feel the vibrations in the ground. The boy breathed in, smelling the clean air, mixed with the unusual scent of undergrowth. And beneath that, something familiar...

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" Groggily, Link opened his eyes, the morning light temporarily blinding him. "Come, on Link! The sun is already in the sky! You can't sleep your whole life away!" The hero squinted and realized that Zelda was leaning over his bed with a giant smile on her face.

"Mm," he grunted and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. He hadn't rested as well as he had last night for a long time. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, saying universal words. The girl sighed, and stood up straight.

"Well, if you won't get up, then I'll just have to help you myself." The boy sensed his friend's feet walking around him to the side and then pause. Suddenly the blanket underneath him was violently pulled out and he landed face-first in the dirt.

"Ow," he muttered to the soil.

"I did warn you," Zelda reminded. Link rolled over and sat up.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that." He rubbed his head, grinning. Suddenly the blonde girl seemed to be in a bit of a rush. She spun around and began to walk toward the hammering sounds.

"Now, don't go to sleep again or I'll be back. If you need me, I'll probably be helping Karane." His friend paused. "And while you're at it, put on a shirt." Link glanced down and was suddenly _very_ aware of his bare chest. Quickly, he grabbed his green garb and threw it over his head.

When the hero was done dressing, he began to walk around the newly-erecting town. The boy was surprised how much had been done just overnight. Piled giant logs were resting in rows and some were shoved into the ground at a vertical position. Link spotted a golden-clad knight standing next in front of four upstanding logs.

"Pipit!" The senior turned.

"Link! Good morning! How are you today?" he asked as the younger knight approached. The boy shrugged.

"I feel bad; I didn't help all morning." Link sighed apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. You were the one who made our coming here possible in the first place. You and Zelda, that is," he added.

"I guess." The boy glanced at the poles towering above them. "So are these the bases for a building?" Pipit nodded.

"Yep. It's our first "hotel," you could say. It's where we will all stay to keep out of the rain and sleep at night. Temporary, of course."

"Of course." Link hesitated. "Um, do you know where Karane is? Zelda said she'd probably be helping her." The golden knight smiled.

"Certainly. I believe the girls are assisting Groose, Cawlin, and Strich in cutting down trees. The men do the chopping while the girls move the logs. Others like Keet and Parrow are helping as well."

"Sounds like they've got it under control." The boy in green rolled up his sleeves. "Mind if I help out here? It seems as if I need to make up for my extra sleep or Zelda might get on me." Pipit chuckled as Link stepped forward. "Hey Fledge! Need some help?" As he started to help push the massive tree trunks into a standing position, his mind wandered back to when he and Zelda had found this clearing. At that point, they weren't worried about anyone's safety, for instance, no need in worrying if someone possibly had died from a free-fall through empty space and slamming into the ground. There was no fear of anything like that, so the small group was actually able to examine their surroundings. The scenery was actually amazingly beautiful. The light was blocked by the trees branches from above so the heat wasn't unbearable. A small pool existed only a few minutes' walk away and food was found easily. Tiny birds flitted about and the flowers were found in many different beautiful varieties, although Link had to warn the younger kids not to touch the bombs plants. At that moment, it seemed everything would turn out right. He was brought back to reality by a scream.

"Help us!" The boy whirled around.

"Zelda?" A sickening crack filled the air and Link began running.

Zelda still was a little flushed after waking Link up to find him not wearing a shirt, although she didn't know why she was so embarrassed. Then again, the girl normally sent her Loftwing to do the rousing, but now that they were on the surface it was different. She had to do her dirty work herself. Zelda shrugged. She really didn't mind it _that_ much.

"What is it?" Karane asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just thinking." The blonde girl waved her hand and her friend smiled mischievously. Before she could comment, Groose's deep voice broke in.

"Hey! Zelda!" She looked up to see the red-head boy waving his hand. "Watch this!" He swung a giant axe and smashed it into a tree. The wood splintered and fell to the ground with a slight thud and several other twigs beneath it snapping. Zelda glanced at Groose who was standing above the fallen trunk with victory in his eyes, as if he had just defeated an enemy. The boy looked up enthusiastically at the goddess and gave her a thumbs up. The girl smiled, raising her eyebrow. His energy reminded Zelda of a child; always moving, always hoping to please.

"Ah, that boy," Karane sighed from beside the blonde girl. "He doesn't have a chance."

"Huh?" Her friend glanced at Zelda.

"Oh, nothing. It's just he doesn't compare with Link." The goddess felt her face grow hot.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The red-haired girl looked to the sky.

"Come on; stop faking that you don't know-."

"Girls! Are you going to move those logs or not?" The duo turned to see Rusta frowning at them disapprovingly. Zelda apologetically smiled.

"Sorry Rusta." She walked over to the nearest fallen tree and began dragging it out of the way. The gray-haired man huffed and walked over to Keet, who was helping cut down another tree. "Let's get to work, Karane," Zelda urged. The older girl shrugged and stepped forward, grabbing a large branch.

"We'll be moving deeper into the forest if you need us," Keet called. Zelda nodded.

"Ow!" A sharp yelp emitted from Karane's mouth and she tripped, landing hard on the ground while accidentally dropping the wood on her foot at the same time, causing another squeal. Zelda was next to her in a moment.

"What happened?" The red-head grimaced.

"I'm not use to this ground and stubbed my stupid toe. Now I'll have _two_ bruises," she sighed. Her blonde friend smiled.

"It takes a while to adjust. Here, let's get this off you." She knelt down and tried to lift the log. After a large UMPH, and no result, the girl sat back. "Sheesh, that's heavy."

"You can't move it and I'm stuck. Go get someone else who can actually lift the thing," Karane suggested impatiently. Zelda stood.

"TIMBER!" The word echoed through the forest and the goddess whirled around. In shock, she realized that a massive tree was slowly tipping down towards the pair below. It took only a second for the girl to turn back to Karane and begin pulling at the branches.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! You'll be crushed!" her friend gasped.

"So will you!" Zelda spun around. "Help us!" To her horror, she saw no one close by. Another sickening crack filled the air. In the distance she could see Groose's form running toward them. The girls met eyes for a moment and saw despair in each other's reflection. No one would be close enough to reach them in time. They were about to be crushed.

"Go!" Karane tried one more time, but Zelda could only shake her head. A shadow rapidly fell over them and then the tree was right above them. Abruptly, the shadow stopped and the blonde girl heard a familiar grunt.

"Link!"

Link had seen what was happening as he ran towards the shriek. His mind took details in in mere seconds. Zelda was pulling desperately at the branch lying on Karane's leg. He knew the blonde girl wouldn't leave her friend, so there was only one option. He leapt in front of the tree and placed his hands above him. He grit his teeth together as the tree slammed on his hands with a bone jarring force. His feet slid back slightly in the wet dirt. "Link!" Zelda's cry came from in back of him.

"Get Karane out!" Link managed to mutter through closed teeth. His arms were promptly exhausted and the pressure was building in his muscles. The tree creaked, as if expressing Link's pain. "Go!" he repeated. Slivers were digging deep into his skin, even slicing through his leather gloves. Suddenly Zelda's arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

"Thank you," she whispered the words almost inaudible. Then she was gone and he could hear her tugging at the branch. Unexpectedly, the noise was replaced by the roaring of blood in his ears. His arms burned and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the tree much longer.

**So I'm going to pause it there. Questions, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. (Actually, I'm hoping for suggestions.) Thanks for reading, guys and I promise I'll try to update more often.**

**I do not own any rights to the Legend of Zelda.**


	6. Chapter 6

He was slipping. His grip on the wood was strong enough, but the ground beneath him was wet and slick. His boots began to slide backwards and the boy had to brace himself against the bark.

"Link! Just hang on a little longer!" He could barely comprehend Zelda's words. They were mixed in with all the blood rushing in his ears. His feet slipped back again and the tree dipped alarmingly. Link only scarcely managed to keep it from going any farther. A small shriek came from behind him as he and the girls were nearly crushed.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself. The blonde boy knew he couldn't let go until his friends were safe, but he might not be strong enough to keep the tree up all by himself. As if in response to his thoughts, he slid back another few inches and darkness ate at the edge of his vision.

"Whoa, there boy!" Groose's sudden voice jolted Link. He glanced up to see the red-head's smiling face. "Wouldn't want to drop this, now would we?" The taller boy stepped into place behind his tiring friend and helped share the burden. Link immediately felt the tree lighten. He was gradually aware of other bodies joining him in pushing the wood back.

"Alright everyone, we're going to push the tree this way." The weight shifted to one side and the blonde boy recognized Pipit's voice. "And… Now!" The wood collapsed on the ground beside the two girls without harming either of them. Link followed the tree's example and sank to the muddy earth. Several additional men also sat down next to him. The whole world seemed to pause as everybody caught their breath.

"Link!" Then Zelda was kneeling in the wet dirt beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I am _so_ light-headed," he murmured, his chest still heaving. The black clouding his sight began to fade. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured and the hero closed his eyes, suddenly able to breathe.

"What happened?" The boy could hear Pipit talking to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" Link turned in time to see the golden knight cut Karane free of the branch. She reached back and picked up her hat, which had fallen off in the chaos.

"Okay? Do I look okay?" the girl snapped. Pipit smiled and helped her to her feet.

"For someone who was about to be crushed by a tree, I think you appear beautiful." Karane frowned as if annoyed, but reddened.

"Shut up, you. I need a new outfit, and not to mention a better hat. Come on," she ordered and marched off. Pipit smirked lopsidedly and followed her out of the forest.

"Who do you think knocked down the tree?" Keet's quiet voice murmured to Rusta, catching everyone's attention. The old man shrugged.

"No idea! But if we're gonna find out, we'd better start looking for clues!" He turned and walked over to the trunk, then began inspecting it. "It appears as if this tree _did_ fall down naturally, but there _is_ a possibility that someone cut it halfway through and ran away as it dropped."

"You can tell that just by looking?" Keet asked, impressed.

"Naw, I'm simply guessing. It sounded convincing, though, don't you think?" Zelda sat up abruptly.

"Now that I think about it, someone _had_ yelled timber right before it dropped."

"Why would a murderer warn a victim like that?"

"Maybe it's difficult to resist yelling?" Link mumbled to himself. That he knew from experience.

"Link, your hands!" Zelda exclaimed suddenly, making everyone jump.

"What about them?" the boy asked.

"Look at them!" She gently grasped his hands and turned them palm up. His leather gloves had been torn in various places and splinters were dug deep into his flesh. The hero tilted his head. He hadn't even noticed before this and only now that his blonde friend had pointed it out did the skin begin to sting.

"Oh," he said simply. His friend sighed.

"Oh? Oh, come on; you need to be patched up. Let's go." The girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the clearing. Link managed to glance back in time to see the amused faces of his friends and hear Groose grumbling.

"But my hands hurt _too_."  
>_<p>

Zelda hauled Link back to a little shelter at the far edge of camp, which was basically a small tree with big leaves. She plopped on the ground, pulling her friend down with her. Tenderly, she took his hands and flipped them over, looking for any other injuries which might have occurred. The girl sighed.

"Oh, Link. First I have to fix your sailcloth and _now_ I have to patch up your gloves?" The green-clad hero scratched the back of his head.

"Heh," he grinned. "Sorry." The golden-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"You just _love_ giving me work to do, don't you?" Link shrugged, still rubbing his head awkwardly. The girl smiled slightly, then twisted around in order to reach a small bag which was resting on a trunk. "Start pulling out the splinters," she ordered as she grabbed the bag and pulled out a olive-green ointment. Zelda could feel the boy wince lightly as he tugged out his own slivers. When he finished, the goddess softly began to massage the solution in the wounds. "Um, Link?" He looked up.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For saving my life. I really appreciate it; you coming to my rescue every time I'm in danger." Her friend shifted a little.

"Why wouldn't I?" The blonde girl kept her eyes on what she was doing.

"Well, I… I'm always getting in trouble. In your eyes, I must be some kind of nuisance."

"A nuisance?" Something in Link's voice caught Zelda off guard. She looked up to see the boy looking at her with disbelief in his blue eyes. "How can you think that? I could never find you a nuisance of any kind!" His words grew softer. "The only thing I've ever wanted was to keep you safe. I don't mind if I have to risk my life to acquire that." The blonde girl felt herself growing red, but didn't look away. She vaguely noticed Link's hands tightening around her own. Zelda was suddenly aware of how close they were. And… were they getting closer?

"HEY! LINK! ZELDA! WHERE ARE YOU?" An unexpected shout made them both jump. The goddess noticed Link close his eyes and frown slightly, but he did it so fast she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it or not.

"Over here, Groose," the boy called, annoyance slightly detectable in his voice. The red-heads' footsteps heavily travel over to the couple and he plopped down beside them.

"Hey guys! How my bud's doin'?" the boy asked cheerfully. The blonde girl smiled kindly, although she knew Link must've been mentally slapping himself.

"We're doing fine Groose. In fact, I'm almost done fixing Link up." She glanced down at her lap and realized that Link's hands were still in hers. Quickly, Zelda released them. "I guess I need to start patching your gloves and sailcloth now, huh?" The boy shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that," he apologized. The goddess shook her head.

"I don't mind." Link was about to respond when abruptly Groose clapped his giant hands together.

"Alrighty then! Now that that's all figured out, I need Link to help me with moving the trees out of the forest. Zelda, you can just stay here; it might get dangerous again. Come on, buddy!" Before anyone could object, the older boy grabbed his junior and pulled his friend toward the forest. Link flashed a rueful glance behind him as he was hauled away. The girl just laughed lightly to herself and turned to examine the tattered remains of what use to be Link's gloves.  
>_<p>

**And there you go. I typed most of this during class, so it was slightly rushed, but what do you think? I had a bit of fun with Rusta. He's kind of like the first Sherlock Holmes. You have no idea how much I wanted to give him an eyeglass and pipe!**

**Anyway, who do you think the one who knocked down the tree was? I'm still partially deciding myself, so I would appreciate some ideas.**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda. It's called FANfiction for a reason.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I was writing this, I was listening to a song called Jump. I found it an interesting coincidence in relation to what I was writing. You'll see why; I hope.**

**Also, I realized I hadn't had any fight scenes yet, so forgive me if this chapter is a bit rough. I'm not as experienced at writing for combat. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Link hoped she would like it. After their situation with the tree and all the work his friend had been doing these past days, he figured Zelda needed a reward of some kind. The blonde boy sat back and wiped the sweat off his brow, unintentionally smearing dirt on his forehead. When he realized what he'd done, Link simply sighed and, standing, began to walk toward the little stream that was located just next to their clearing. The green-clad boy knelt and began washing the mud off his face, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight movement.

Link glanced up, but nothing was visible. Frowning, he bent over to continue cleaning when he heard a crunch in the bushes. The warrior boy didn't ignore it. He had learned a long time ago to listen to his instincts. So acted as if he resumed what he was doing; only he was really extending his senses. His sharp ears picked up the birds singing and bugs chirping. In the distance a wasp nest was buzzing with activity. The wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. Beneath all that, Link could detect something else…

"Rgbalarararg!" A bokoblin shouted a war cry and leapt out at the boy. The hero was already prepared and on his feet in an instant. Link slid out his sword, and felt a slight ache in his chest as he did so. The weapon wasn't the master sword; Fi wasn't with him anymore. When she was gone, the boy had needed to borrow a blade from Eagus, Knight Master, for it felt like he was empty when he didn't have some sort of sword with him. Still, it wasn't the same.

"Gbleorge!" The bokoblin's cry jolted Link back to the present and the boy jumped out of the way as the red goblin swung its' club. The monster attacked again, and this time the hero back-flipped. As the enemy was recovering, Link sprang forward and brought his sword down. The blade smashed into the creature's shoulder. Immediately the bokoblin shrieked in pain and thrashed blindly. The boy easily avoided the flailing and swung his sword again. This time the sword connected with the goblin's chest. The beast froze and then sank to the ground, dead. It didn't disappear, which confused Link. Normally, for reasons he didn't really understand, when living creatures died they would evaporate or explode with a puff of smoke. The blonde boy figured it had something to do with being on the surface. Yet, here was the bokoblin, lying dead on the ground before him, its' dark blood staining the earth. Frowning, the boy examined it. Nothing seemed _too_ out of the ordinary other than the goblin's non-disappearance.

"I guess I'll have to move the body," he murmured to himself and glanced around. The river normally would've been his first choice, but then he remembered the toxic waters in the zombie-like bokoblins' home. Link shuddered at the memory and crossed out the choice of the stream. Besides, the water dragon wouldn't be too happy if he deposited a dead goblin in her river. He sighed and picked up the shovel he'd brought with him to begin digging a grave. The boy was about half-way when without warning a scream echoed throughout the forest. Link's head shot up. The shout had come from the clearing!

He had just jumped to his feet when a large group of bokoblins emerged from the trees. The hero held his sword before him in defense. He was completely surrounded, but that wasn't what bothered him; something was off. These bokoblins weren't the normal red or even green monsters. They had an ugly purple-pink tinge to their skin and yellow eyes (not to mention fashionable undergarments). What were the cursed goblins doing here in broad daylight? What was going on? The boy swung his silver blade, knocking down an enemy. He knew it would only rise again in another second, so he had little time to get to his friends.

Link ran forward, hurdling over the undead creature, about to escape, when his path was blocked by another bokoblin; or more specifically, a bokoblin's foot. This goblin was red, but it was massive; larger than the one's he'd had to run up shields to get over. It towered above the trees and an evil grin was plastered to its' face. The hero began backing up and suddenly felt hands clawing at him from behind. Hastily, he scrambled forward, trying to avoid the zombies but almost running into the huge bokoblin in the process. Link was trapped between a rock and a dead place. Thinking quickly, he spun his sword in an arc and knocked back most of the cursed goblins. Then the warrior stabbed the red giant in the foot.

"Grrrrraaaahhh!" it bellowed angrily and stomped its' feet in pain. The blonde boy managed to roll out of the way before he was crushed. Without thinking, he struck again; this time his blade bit the shin. The monster roared again and kicked blindly. Link was caught in the shoulder and flung against a tree. He smashed into the wood, and fell to the ground, landing on his leg awkwardly. The boy tried to stand, but his ankle protested so painfully, he had to use the trunk to support himself.

"Ah, dang it," he muttered, knowing the joint must've been twisted. Quickly, the blonde boy glanced up at the red bokoblin. It was searching furiously for the one who had injured it and Link knew he only had so much time. Examining the monster, he realized the only way to destroy it would be through a blow to the head. However, the skull was way above him in the clouds. Suddenly, an idea struck the boy; a crazy and foolish idea, but it might work. He had to try.

Link began to scramble up the nearest tree, his throbbing ankle burning with every step. The hero grit his teeth as each movement caused a sharp flash of pain. Somehow he made it to the top. The blonde boy had paused to catch his breath when the bokoblin saw him. It lumbered forward, grabbing a nearby tree and ripping it out by the roots. There was no time. Link whistled as hard and as loud as he could and jumped out of the tree. The signal sounded throughout the forest and echoed into the sky. A large CAW was heard in response and faster than the green-clad boy believed possible, his crimson loftwing soared down to earth. Link landed his free-fall on a blur of red feathers.

"CAW!" his bird cried. Its master smiled.

"Thanks old friend; I was afraid you wouldn't come. That could've been a nasty fall since I don't have the sailcloth." The bird squawked in reply. "Can you carry me over there?" He pointed right above the bokoblin. In response, his loftwing flapped its wings and began gliding towards the giant. When they were immediately overhead, Link shakily stood on his bird's back. They were moving fairly slow, but his ankle was still giving him grief. The wind blew against his chest, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. The boy pulled out his sword, which reflected in the sunlight. He clamped his mouth shut and swallowed. "Here we go," the warrior murmured, and jumped. The ground rapidly rushed up to Link and he lifted his weapon above him.

"Hiyah!" he shouted and slammed his blade into the skull of the monster bokoblin. The boy felt his leg jar as he landed. At first, the creature beneath him didn't move. Then a terrifying cry emerged from its' mouth and the purple blood dripped down passed the eyes. It screamed again and Link flipped backwards into the air, knowing his crimson loftwing would be there to catch him. The bokoblin's bellow echoed throughout the forest. Its' shout continued until the giant exploded. But it wasn't a normal explosion; the monster literally burst as if a bomb had been detonated. Blood flew everywhere, along with other body parts. The hero had to close his eyes against the gruesome sight. Finally it was over.

Link leaned back, resting against his bird's soft feathers, feeling exhausted. His ankle was driving him crazy and he had several cuts from being slammed into the tree, but he knew he still had to keep moving. His friends and his new home were in danger. That scream from the clearing he'd heard still echoed in his mind. He didn't know who it belonged to, and he hoped no one had been injured, or worse, while he had been fighting. This thought gave him a new energy and he rolled over, grasping onto his loftwing.

"We need to go back to the clearing. Will you take me?" The crimson bird cawed and flew toward their destination. Thoughts flew through Link's mind as the traveled over the green surface. Why was that goblin so huge? Why were the undead bokoblins in the daylight? And why hadn't the monsters exploded in the way they normally did? One thing was certain; the forest wasn't as safe as everyone had assumed it would be.

**I had a lot of fun writing the Rgblarararg sound and other noises, although I wish Link would stop yelling out random onomatopoeias. I didn't know what sound the Bokoblins made specifically, so I just made it up. And sorry about the fashionable undergarments statement; I just had to. Also, who knows if Link's loftwing is a guy or a girl? I assume it's a guy, but just to be safe…**

**Okay, so this chapter and the next chapter will most likely be from Link (this one) and Zelda's (next chapter) point of view. During this time, I'm brainstorming for the main story idea. (Still on main enemy; gaining ideas) But I'm **_**really**_** stuck. I'd like ideas, guys.**

**Please?**

**I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda**


	8. Chapter 8

"Link, why do you have to tear _everything_?" Zelda murmured to herself and pulled a snowy thread through the white cloth. The girl was sitting under the nearly-completed building in the Skyloftians clearing while working on sewing Link's sailcloth back into one piece. She continued protesting to the air. "I swear he needs gloves made of iron ore! Maybe _then_ he'll quit ripping his equipment!" She paused. "Well, I suppose I _did_ volunteer to repair his things. I shouldn't be complaining so much. But still!" The goddess shook her head and pushed the needle into the fabric. "Ow!" she exclaimed as the sharp point pricked her finger. "Shoot!" The blonde girl inspected her cut. A tiny bead of blood was growing slightly visible. Zelda sighed and put down her work, careful not to stain the sailcloth red. Then, without any warning, the ground rumbled. The girl had to grab onto a tree to keep from dropping to the ground.

"Zelda! Zelda!" A cry came from the woods and the goddess turned in time to see Karane running towards her.

"What was that?" the blonde girl inquired. Her friend skidded to a stop and paused, breathing heavily.

"It-it came from the forest. I've never seen anything like it before. What is it?" Her words came out rapidly, making no sense.

"It? What's it?"

"That's what I'm asking _you_!" the red-head answered. Before the girls could sort out what had happened, the earth shook again. This time it was considerably more violent and the duo nearly fell over. Eventually, the shaking subsided.

"An earthquake?" Zelda wondered. Karane shook her head.

"No. Not an earthquake."

"What then!" the blonde girl asked, exasperated.

"Um, er, well…" Her friend scrambled for the right words. Then her eyes widened and she pointed behind Zelda. "THAT!" The goddess whirled around. Standing high above the trees was a giant blood-red bokoblin. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. How had it grown so huge? The monster's bloodshot eyes swung around the clearing with a ferocious look and foam was dripping out of its' mouth. Zelda wasn't sure if it had rabies or was simply drooling and she wasn't planning on sticking around to find out. The girl turned to run when she realized Karane hadn't moved.

"Come on!" the blonde girl exclaimed and pulled on her friends' wrist. The girl knight seemed to snap out it and began sprinting away from the creature with Zelda beside her.

"What is that thing?" she shouted.

"A bokoblin." The goddess grit her teeth. "Although I've never seen one this large." A panicky look flashed over Karanes' face.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Zelda murmured grimly. Off to her side, she saw her people stepping out to see what was happening. "Get out of the way!" she cried. The girl didn't have enough time to see if they had heeded her warning, for at that moment a huge crack came from behind her. The massive monster had yanked out an old oak by its roots and was now waving it around haphazardly. Large branches broke off the tree and hurtled to the ground. Karane shrieked as one plunged toward her.

"Karane!" Suddenly the girl was tackled to the side as the limb crashed to the earth, right where she had been a second ago. Zelda spun around. In the dust lay her friend and, to the goddess's surprise, Pipit. He crouched over the red-head.

"Karane! Karane, are you alright?" the golden knight gasped, worry plain on his face. The girl beneath him stirred.

"Wh-what's-?" She shook her head and the look of recognition crossed over her features. "P-Pipit! What are you doing?" He grinned slightly, the anxiety in his eyes fading.

"Saving you, obviously."

"Pipit!" Zelda called. The boy turned to her. "Where's Link?"

"He said he had to do something about an hour ago!" Karane stood quickly and Pipit helped her move out of the bokoblin's path. The blonde girl followed them, but thoughts were racing through her mind. What was Link doing? Why wasn't he here? She needed him!

"Graagraahahaa!" The goddess glanced behind her to see the bokoblin still trudging forward and closing in on them. Thinking quickly, she slipped off to the side and hid in the bushes. To her relief, she saw Pipit and Karane doing the same. No one else seemed to be in the giants' way and it trudged past them. The undergrowth beside Zelda rustled and she jumped back in alarm. To the girl's surprise she realized it was Wyrna, Kukiel's mother. She had a terrified expression.

"Oh thank the goddess I found you! Kukiel has gone missing! I believe she is inside the shelter!" The blonde girl stared at the frightened woman, her brain barely processing the words. The building was directly in the path of the bokoblin! "Zelda!" Wyrna shook her. "You've got to help my daughter!"

"Do you have any weapons with you?" the girl heard herself ask. Wyrna shook her head. The brush stirred again and Rusta appeared.

"What in the Sky is going on?" he exclaimed. "What is that thing!" Zelda's eyes fell on a longbow on his hip. She thrust her hand out.

"Rusta, I need your bow and arrows." The older man raised an eyebrow but handed them over.

"What are ya gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know," she admitted and stepped out of the bracken. "HEY! OVER HERE!" the girl screamed as loud as she could manage. The red creature paused, only a few steps away from the shelter. "HEY!" Zelda yelled again and the bokoblin turned towards her. The goddess turned and fled, still shouting distractions over her shoulder. The massive goblin continued after the blonde girl and, to her dismay, she realized it was gaining.

"Griababbleop?" the bokoblin groaned, almost like it was asking 'what this prey was _doing_.' At this point, Zelda was gasping for breath and stumbling over the ground, only _just_ staying ahead of her pursuer.

"Link! Link where are you?" she found herself repeating over and over. "I need you here! Link!" The words seemed to be tearing a hole in her throat and suddenly she couldn't run any longer. She collapsed on the ground, her chest heaving. Above her, the red monster paused curiously, cocking its' head, wondering why the girl had stopped. Zelda didn't _know_ why she had stopped. It was as if something was draining her energy. All the blonde girl knew was that she couldn't move her legs anymore.

"Ftopmdgblme? Doevmbore!" A giant hand reached down to the helpless girl, and the goddess knew it would be the last thing she'd ever see. Then a familiar, piercing whistle penetrated the air and echoed around the valley. The bokoblin hesitated for a moment, curiosity getting the best of it. As the noise faded, Zelda suddenly had strength again. She could move! Before the colossal creature could remember to return to its' original target, the girl rolled off to the side and whipped out her bow.

"Hey!" she called and the goblin whipped its' head around. "Don't mess with my home," she snarled and released an arrow. The projectiles' silver point glinted in the sun and shot straight up, for a swift second almost appearing to be surrounded by a golden light. Then the arrow embedded itself in the bokoblins' eye.

"Graaraaaaahh!" The giant recoiled, jerking away from the girl and clutching at its' bleeding eye. Zelda scrambled back, in danger of being crushed beneath monster feet. Abruptly, a foot was above her and the girl braced herself. A sudden rush of wind surprised the goddess and then she was on a crimson loftwing. The girl looked up to find Link holding her tightly against his chest, his blue eyes blazing with emotion.

"Link?" The boy glanced down at her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I-I think so." But even as she said the words, she felt blackness eating at the edge of her vision. The world closed in on her and the last thing she heard was the hero desperately calling her name.

**Ooo, intense. At least I hope it was. Comments, improvements, and the usual are welcome.**

**I do not own any rights to the Legend of Zelda.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I like writing for Groose. He's like a little kid at some points and changes emotions really fast; but most of the time, he's usually extremely over-exaggerated. It's fun because I don't really have to worry about toning it down for him as much as some other characters.**

**Okay, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Is she going to be okay?" Link asked Wyrna. The brown-haired woman nodded.

"We believe so. I think she just needs to rest and relax for the rest of the day." The boy sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you." The mother smiled and walked away. Link stepped into the shelter. "Zelda?" he called quietly. The blonde girl lay on a pile of blankets on the ground, fast asleep, her chest softly rising and falling. The hero knelt beside his friend and gazed at her sleeping face. She seemed pale and thinner than usual, but her expression was calm. Still, she seemed so frail and weak. Link felt the monster of worry gnawing at his gut.

"Link." He turned around to see Pipit standing in the entrance. The golden knight motioned for the younger boy to follow him and slipped out. The green-clad boy glanced back at the goddess and, gently brushing a golden lock of hair from her eyes, stood to follow Pipit. When they were outside, Link faced his senior.

"Yes?" The brown-haired man sighed.

"How is she?" he asked. The blonde boy shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"Have you heard what happened here?"

"Yeah."

"Then you must know Zelda was very courageous. She would've died for Kukiel without a second thought."

"I know, Pipit." The knighted paused and Link shifted his position. "Is that the only reason you brought me out here?" The older boy shook his head.

"No. You've heard what occurred, but there was one important detail that might've been left out." Link frowned as his friend continued. "When Zelda shot her arrow, for a moment it appeared to be emitting a golden light."

"What? A golden light?"

"Yes. I thought I was imagining it, but Karane saw the glow as well."

"What does that mean?"

"I was hoping you would know." The two stared at each other for a moment, thinking, when there was a noise from inside the building. Pipit sighed and turned to go. "Well, if you come up with something, would you tell me?"

"Sure," Link replied. As the knight left, the blonde boy was left to ponder what his friend had told him. A golden light? Did it have something to do with Zelda being a goddess? The hero shook his head in confusion and walked back into the wooden house. To his surprise, Zelda was already awake and speaking with Karane, who had stepped in while Link and Pipit were talking. "Zelda!" She looked up at her blonde friend and a smile lit up her face.

"Link!" The boy inwardly sighed in relief at the strength in her voice and moved beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Don't be. It's my fault I didn't get there in time. Oh, I heard what you did. You sounded so brave!"

"And a bit crazy," the girl added, smiling. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Neither did I." Link glanced up at Karane, who had spoken. The red-head looked as relieved as the blonde hero did. "I honestly thought you were going to die."

"Me too," Zelda admitted. "Though I'm glad I didn't!"

"Oh, you're awake!" The trio all looked to the entrance, where Wyrna had appeared. The brown-haired woman smiled. "I'm so glad. We were all very concerned. By the way, there's someone who's wanted to see you."

"ZELDA!" Suddenly Groose rushed in the building, pushing Wyrna and Link aside. "YOU'RE OKAY!" The red-head threw his arms around the girl in a giant bear hug. Link frowned and crossed his arms, wondering Groose always had to show up at times like these? "I WAS SO WORRIED!" the older man exclaimed.

"Oh, um, yes Groose. I'm fine," Zelda assured, patting the older boy's back awkwardly and gave Link an apologetic glance. The red-head sat back.

"How are you? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Tired? Do you need anything? I'll get it for you!" The goddess smiled at his barricade of questions.

"No thank you, Groose. I only require rest and I'll be fine. You don't have to worry so much," she guaranteed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The red-head still looked uncertain.

"Groose." Link tapped the older boy's shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside?" Without checking to see if his request had been heeded, the blonde boy moved out of the shelter. When he was outside, the hero whirled around to face Groose. "Groose, where were you when the bokoblin attacked?"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"Where were you?" Link insisted.

"Cuttin' down trees. Why?"

"If you had been in near her when the giant arrived, you could've protected Zelda. She wouldn't have been in danger in the first place and she might not have passed out." Groose frowned, anger growing in his expression.

"If _I'd_ been there? Where were _you_ during the attack?"

"I was… busy." The green-clad boy hesitated to really tell Groose where he'd been before the goblins attacked _him_; he considered it a bit embarrassing. To his surprise, the older boy snorted.

"There's another reason, isn't there? It's not just that I could've protected Zelda; you think _I_ was the one who had something to do with the bokoblin. That _I_ was the one who cut down the tree!"

"No Groose, that's not it-."

"Well, forget that! I would never put Zelda in danger. I would never try to kill her. I would sacrifice myself to protect her!"

"Groose, I don't think that you would-."

"Oh, I wouldn't!" he snapped. The two boys stared at each other angrily. Link felt the fury burning in his chest, but he forced it down. A fight wouldn't solve anything. Closing his eyes, the hero took a deep breath.

"Groose, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I know how you feel about Zelda, and… I guess it affects me. I understand that you care for her, but… I do too. If you haven't recognized that, at least hear me say it now." The boy swallowed. "I-I love Zelda. If anything happened to her… I don't know what I'd do. I suppose I just wanted to know that someone else who would also protect her was there." At this point, Link was staring at the ground, feeling his cheeks grow red. Unexpectedly, Groose put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. The blonde boy looked up to see his friend grinning.

"Well, it's about time!"

"What?" Link responded, completely confused.

"It's about time! I knew you liked her, and, well _sure_ it bugged me, but at least you're finally admitting it!"

"Um…?" The hero was lost. Groose sighed.

"Don't you see it, bud? You two are perfect! I realize that now! Of course I'm disappointed, 'cause she doesn't like me like that, but if you're man enough to confess you love her, I suppose I'll have to step down." The blonde boy shook his head.

"Why are you so understanding all of a sudden?"

"Well, I guess it's because I won't get in the way of true love!" If Link hadn't been red before, he was now.

"Groose, I hardly think-."

"No, no. Don't go saying that."

"But-." The hero paused and placed his hand on his forehead. "Okay Groose, whatever you say. Just don't go spreading this conversation around to everyone. Please?" The red-head clapped his hand on the younger boy's back.

"Don't worry 'bout nothin' buddy! I won't breathe a word!" Somehow, that didn't make Link feel any better. "Now go get your girl!" the taller boy exclaimed and pushed his friend toward the building. The blonde boy smiled weakly and stepped into the shelter.

"Um, Zelda, do you want to go walk around for a bit?" 

"How are you feeling?" Link asked her. The goddess jumped over a log and looked at her friend.

"Much better. I'm not dizzy or anything." The hero smiled.

"That's good." He paused. The duo was walking through the woods, with no apparent aim as of where they were going, and Zelda was actually enjoying it immensely. After the blonde boy had asked her to go walk with her, she was afraid something bad had gone down between him and Groose, but when the large red-head had strolled by with a huge grin on his face, the blonde girl didn't know what was going on. Link continued. "I've told you that I heard how you defeated the monster, right?"

"Yes," the girl replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"I spoke with Pipit while you were asleep. He said that he thought the arrow you shot was… practically _golden_ for a moment."

"Oh… So I didn't imagine it."

"You saw it too?" her friend inquired. Zelda nodded.

"I thought it was an illusion of some kind, but if others saw it…" She trailed off. They were both quiet for a moment. Link breathed in.

"Um, you know when the clearing was attacked by the bokoblin and I was away?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was attacked too," the boy admitted. The goddess whirled around.

"What? By what?" The warrior's expression was grave.

"Several monsters. One was a giant bokoblin and… several cursed bokoblins."

"Cursed? But they never come out of the underground, let alone during the day!"

"I know. I thought I should tell you." The girl looked at the ground, thinking.

"I'm glad you did, but this isn't good. What explanation can there be for this?" Link shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Zelda continued staring at the earth thinking, until the blonde girl realized she didn't recognize the undergrowth surrounding them.

"Link, where are we?" she asked. The boy smiled.

"When I was attacked by the goblins, I had been working on something." The goddess looked at her friend, confused. He pointed behind her and the girl turned. Before her rested a beautiful garden, filled with every type of flower that she'd ever seen and others that she hadn't. Bright colors of blue, purple, yellow, and many more shone at her. Petals with mixed colors sparkled in the sunlight, while some rested in the shade, but that only seemed to make the whole garden all that more stunning.

"Link, it's…" Words failed her. Next to Zelda, the boy shuffled in place.

"Do you like it? I had a lot of plants from my journey and didn't know what to do with them and I thought of you, so…"

"It's gorgeous! I love it! You did this for me?"

"Um, yeah."

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed and threw her arms around Link in a swift hug. The hero grew red, but hugged his friend back.

"I'm glad you like it." Zelda withdrew and turned excitedly back to the beautiful garden.

"Where did you find this one?" she asked, pointing to a dark purple flower.

"I found that in the spirit world. Apparently, it only-." Suddenly, the boy paused, and then quickly scanned over the bushes.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure…," he replied. The goddess stood, about to help investigate when she heard one shockingly familiar word.

"Master."

**Uh, oh; who do you think is back?**

**As usual, I encourage and hope for comments. Thank you to those who **_**have**_** commented and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**I do not own any rights to the Legend of Zelda.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, for the record, in Skyward Sword I found Fi helpful at times and annoying during others. It could be especially irritating when she tells you that your wii battery is low. Still, they went through a lot of stuff together. I think Link should miss her, right? Right?**

* * *

><p>"Master." Link could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Could it really be true? He whirled around to where the source of the voice had come from, but no one was there.<p>

"What-?" he murmured, confused. The boy turned to Zelda. "Did you hear that?" His friend nodded, looking as shocked as he was.

"Yeah. Do you think it was really her?" she questioned.

"But that's impossible!"

"That's what I thought. In fact, the goddess-er-I made it so she wouldn't be able to leave her position as guard of master sword. But now…" The blonde girl trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"Let's head back to camp," Link offered. Zelda nodded and stood. They both began walking toward the camp, when the boy paused. Although he knew it was ridiculous to even _think_ Fi could be free from the master sword, he still wanted to look and find out if it were true. The girl by his side glanced up at him and stopped.

"Alright Link, we're going to go back to the master sword and have a look," she announced. "If it's gone, we'll know that we were not hearing things and Fi has somehow been released." Her friend regarded her with a curious and surprised expression.

"But that's pretty far from here. It could take a day or two on foot." He paused. "Unless we take our Loftwings." Zelda shook her head.

"No, I'm sure our friends are busy up there in the sky. Besides, if we walk, we'll have more time to spend together." Link raised his eyebrow, suddenly pleased at the idea. The goddess noticed his change in expression. "I hope that's okay with you," she added.

"I guess it'd be okay if we took a few days off from working to check it out," he replied, a little too quickly. Zelda smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Link called to his friend. The blonde girl's voice answered back from inside the shelter.<p>

"Nearly! I can't find something!"

"Well, come on!"

"Working on it!" The boy sighed and, smiling lightly, shifted position. He had been done preparing in only five minutes and Zelda had been shuffling through her things for fifteen. Link proposed they leave and she find it when they came back, but the girl just told him just five more minutes. What did could be so important?

"So, when are you going?" The boy looked up to focus on his golden-clad friend, who was standing before him.

"Pipit," he greeted, and then gestured toward the building behind him. "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, but Zelda started searching for something, and here we still are." The knight grinned.

"I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

"Do you know what it is she's looking for?" Link asked. The knight shrugged.

"No, not really. I'm only guessing," the man admitted. The blonde boy sighed again. Pipit glanced at him. "Y'know Link…"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be fine here without you and Zelda. You don't have to worry." The younger boy looked at the knight.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I've known you for some time now. It's easy enough to guess."

"I found it!" An excited cry from inside the building interrupted their conversation and a moment later Zelda stepped out, a triumphant look plastered on her face with her hands hidden behind her back.

"So, what is it?" Link inquired. His friend grinned and turned her head to the side.

"It's a secret."

"What!"

"Yep. Since you were yelling at me to get going so much, I'll keep it a surprise."

"What? Oh, come on, Zelda!" The girl began to walk away, careful to keep her object hidden. Link followed her, complaining that he _did not_ tell her too many times to hurry. Pipit watched the duo moving away.

"Ah, those two," he murmured to himself, a smile growing on his face.

* * *

><p>"Zelda! Please? I'm sorry! Come on: Pleeeease?" The couple was walking through the forest in the direction of the master sword. They had grabbed all of their supplies and had been traveling for a few minutes. The blonde girl was still teasing her friend by not showing him her mysterious item. She enjoyed it immensely; especially since he was so <em>clueless<em> that he couldn't figure it out. Although, she did have to give him a little credit; a lot had happened in the past few days. He couldn't remember everything.

"Oh, okay Link. Calm down and I'll show you," the goddess said, finally deciding to show mercy to the boy. She stopped walking and turned around. In her hands lay the white sailcloth, newly repaired.

"Oh." The hero reached forward and took it from her. His expression grew soft as he ran his fingers over the cloth, feeling every little detail.

"I had only just finished it before the bokoblin attacked and then ended up dropping it in all the confusion. What do you think?" Zelda asked him. The boy looked up from the fabric into his friends' light blue eyes.

"I'm glad you completed it. It's beautiful. Better than new." The girl felt herself growing slightly warm and glanced off to the side awkwardly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," she replied. Every time Link's eyes met hers, she felt like she could never hold his gaze. He had such strength and feeling behind them. Whatever emotion he was feeling would be right there in his blue eyes. Sometimes the girl was afraid to see inside; not because of what she might find, but because of what she might not. Zelda was distracted by her friend's movement as he put the cloth away.

"Thanks again," he repeated, smiling, and continued walking down the path. The goddess hurried to catch up.

"Hey, Link?" she called.

"Hm?"

"What happens if Fi really is free?" The boy stopped and the blonde girl almost ran into him.

"I-I don't know." He stared at the ground. "Fi was with me through my whole journey. She helped me in a strange land; several lands, in fact. I don't know what would've happened if she hadn't been with me. I don't know what I'd do if she was free. I-I guess we'll find out." Zelda stepped closer to him, sorry that she'd asked. The emotions were plain and readable in his dark blue eyes; loss and sadness, along with confusion and pain existed. Before she knew what she was doing, the girl leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure out what to do when we get to the master sword." She pulled back and, smiling, tilted her head at the shocked boy. "Now, come on! Let's get going so we can find out!" Zelda twirled around and almost skipped down the path, her heart beating rapidly and a pleasant warm feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>In the beginning, I <strong>_**was**_** going to have Fi show up right away, but an idea hit me. So I held back. We can wait for another chapter to hear MASTER again, right?**

**And thank you to everyone for commenting more! I really appreciate it! Keep it up!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank everyone for commenting and being so supportive of my writings. I know I've been bugging people about commenting a lot, but I'd like you guys to realize that I really do appreciate it. Thanks!**

**So, for this chapter, the beginning is a bit rough, but then I think it gets smoother afterwards. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Link was still recovering from the surprise kiss. It had been so unexpected. When her lips lightly touched his cheek, he hadn't known how to react. He still didn't.<p>

"Link?" The boy's head snapped up and met Zelda's eyes. "Are you okay? You were kinda quiet."

"Uh? O-oh, I'm fine," he quickly assured. "Sorry." The girl smiled and ducked under a low-hanging branch.

"So," she began, "I've been thinking about the bokoblin attacks…"

"Yeah?"

"And I was wondering if you had _any_ idea to why they were so big?" Link grimaced at her question.

"I wish I did," he sighed. "I've gone over it again and again in my mind. I didn't encounter anything during my journey that could give us a hint to their sudden size change." The duo was silent for a moment, thinking, when an unexpected crack came from ahead. Link immediately slid into a defensive position, the sword in his hand within a second. "Zelda, get behind me," he called. The girl stepped behind her friend as another twig snapped.

"What do you think it is?" the goddess whispered.

"Not sure," the boy answered, "but we can't be too careful and let our guard down." A glint caught his eye. His mind instantly identified it and the hero barely had time to bring up his weapon. A metal-tipped arrow slammed against the sword and bounced back to the ground. Behind the warrior, Zelda gasped. "Get down," Link commanded. He felt the goddess drop to the earth. The hero narrowed his eyes, concentrating. Now that he didn't have to worry about his friend, he could concentrate on the enemy. Slight reflections of light caught his eye, but disappeared as quickly as they would come into view. It was frustrating; there was no way to know how many enemies there were.

"Link?" Zelda's soft voice was a whisper. The blonde boy tilted his head to show he was listening. "I believe there are ten bokoblins attacking us. Three have bows and the rest have clubs." She paused, as if uncertain on how she had come by the knowledge.

"How do you know?" Link inquired. A slight hesitation was detectable in his friends' voice as she answered.

"I don't know how. I-I… just do," she murmured. The warrior glanced at her for a moment but then was distracted by the twang of a bow. He brought his blade up again and blocked another arrow. "Link, I think I can help you," the girl called.

"No. You'd be in danger; you could get hurt and I don't want to chance it."

"But I could help you! I have my bow and arrows with me!"

"Zelda-!" The hero was cut off as a red bokoblin suddenly jumped out of the brush, madly waving a wooden club around. Link brought up his sword and blocked the monster's attack. Shoving the red creature back, he swung his weapon. The silver blade cut through the bokoblins' belly. It made a strange gurgling noise and fell to the ground, the blood oozing slowly on the grass.

"Behind you!" The goddess's cry warned the boy in time, and he jumped to the side as another goblin attacked, this one's skin a dark forest green. It swung its club, barely missing the hero's head. Link ducked and slashed. The monster cried out as the sharp edge of the boy's sword cut into its' leg. It retreated a few steps back and the warrior advanced, about to deliver the final blow, when a shadow fell over him.

"GGLIboerid!" The hero came face to face with red, angry eyes of another bokoblin, this one larger than the other. Link had no time to get out of the way as it lifted a giant hammer.

"Stop!" Zelda's terrified cry echoed in the air, and abruptly the goblin froze. A golden arrow sprouted through its' chest and stayed there. The red bokoblin looked down at the blood oozing from the wound, not understanding. Quickly, the green-clad warrior stabbed the monster in the heart, right beside the arrow. A large groan came from the hideous mouth and the creature collapsed in the dirt. As it fell, the boy was able to see Zelda, who had somehow gotten in front of him. What the hero saw shocked him.

His friend was standing on a thick tree branch, high above the hero, bow in hand. Her hair and dress were blown back by a wind that didn't exist. A golden glow was surrounding her body. The girl's eyes were no longer blue; instead they were blinding white, the color of the stars and the moon in one. She was wearing a stern and dangerous expression.

"Monsters who have invaded my forest and land; you shall regret ever coming here!" Zelda's voice was no longer hers. The goddess had taken over. The deity pulled back her bow once again, an arrow suddenly in her hand. A bokoblins' squawk came from behind and Link turned around. The boy warrior hadn't even seen the woman release; it was as if a wooden shaft just _appeared_ in the creatures' chest. The green goblin fell to the ground and exploded in purple dust.

"How?" the blonde hero breathed. The monster had _exploded_. The bokoblins hadn't been exploding when they had been killed otherwise, so why had it worked now? Link looked up at the goddess, who whirled around and was beginning to destroy the other goblins that were hiding in the trees. The creatures were running in terror out of the bushes and trees and scrambling for better cover, but somehow every arrow the woman shot hit a mark. The warrior gripped his sword. "I guess I'd better help," he murmured, then looked up at the glowing figure above him, "although I doubt she needs it." Nevertheless, the boy stepped forward to assist the goddess. That was when he caught a glimpse of a bokoblin with a bow and arrow. In an instant he realized where it was aimed and whirled around.

"Goddess! Highness!" the hero called. The woman either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his calls. Link grimaced and tried again. "Goddess! _Zelda_! Listen to me!" She hesitated, but it was too late. In the moment she paused, the bokoblins' arrow was released and sailed toward the deity. "Look out!" the boy warned, and the goddess suddenly seemed to sense the danger approaching. She quickly whirled to the side, but it wasn't fast enough. The arrowhead caught her on the shoulder and the girl cried out, clutching at her wound and stumbling backwards. "No!" Link shouted. "Don't move!" The woman's eyelids fluttered.

"L-Link." Zelda's voice was once again her own as she spoke his name. Then, unexpectedly, the branch snapped beneath her and fell towards the earth, the girl dropping down with it. Link was aware that he was sprinting forward as fast as he could manage. The wooden bough tumbled in the air, snatching and hooking on other twigs, slightly slowing its' descent, but still dangerously close to the boys' friend. He skidded to a stop just as Zelda landed heavily in the hero's' arms. She was already unconscious by the time he caught her. The large branch crashed to the earth just as Link managed to cover the girl with his own body. A tremendous crash hit his ears. Dust and wood filled the air and the hero blacked out.

* * *

><p>He was dreaming again; he knew that because Fi was there. She'd spoken to him through his dreams before, so why shouldn't she be able to do it now? The blue spirit was crouching in the strange way that she did over him; not stiff, but not truly bent. Link drew in one, deep shuttering breath, wincing at the pain coming from the back of his head. If he was sleeping, then why did it <em>hurt<em> so much?

"Master?" The boy looked up at the word to see Fi's blue eyes narrowed in worry. "Are you alright Master?"

"F-Fi?" He managed the words and suddenly it dawned on him that maybe this wasn't a dream or illusion. Fi might really be here. As soon as the thought occurred, the hero became more aware of his surroundings. It was still daylight, although he could see pinks and oranges beginning to streak across the sky, as if someone had spilt red paint on a blue canvas.

"Master, are you alright?" The spirit repeated the words and Link focused once again on his blue friend. He tried to respond, but all that came out was a dry, empty squeak. The boy cleared his voice, about to try again when he was conscious of the girl still clutched in his arms. Suddenly finding strength, the blonde hero sat back, adjusting his position so Zelda could rest her head on his lap. She was still unconscious, and had cuts covering her face. Link was vaguely reminded of their fall from the Loftwings.

"Fi," he called and the blue spirit was beside him in an instant.

"Yes Master?"

"How badly is Zelda injured?" Fi paused for a moment, calculating.

"She had suffered damage minor damages, including slight scratches, bruises, and scrapes. The main injury is positioned generally in the shoulder vicinity." The boy turned his attention to above the goddess's arm where the pink-white shirt beginning to stain blood red. Instinct took over and without thinking Link tore the cloth off her shoulder and started commanding orders to Fi.

"I need some clean fabric for a bandage. We should have some in our bags." The spirit nodded and moved away. Link grabbed a water container and gently began to pour the cool liquid on Zelda's wound. The damage wasn't as bad as he'd feared, but it was still worse than he'd hoped it would be. As Fi brought over cloth to dress his friends' wounds, the boy whispered, "Don't worry Zelda. It'll be okay; I'll take care of you." He lightly ran his hand over her soft cheek. As if in response, the girl groaned slightly, and Link's heart lurched at the noise. He closed his eyes for a moment, anger at himself abruptly building in his chest, but he forced the feeling down. When the hero opened his eyes again, he knew he was in control and continued wrapping his friend's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, a bit (or way) off subject, but before I forget, I've had a request from one of my friends to give Groose a girlfriend. What do you guys think? If you agree, who should it be? Or will Groose really ever back off of Zelda?<strong>

**Thanks for reading again. What do you think's going to happen? Do you have any requests? Let me know and I'll do what I can.**

**I do not own any rights to the Legend of Zelda.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was thinking these last few days and realized; how is Fi supposed to carry stuff? She doesn't have hands, does she?**

**Alright, like usual, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fi was back. Link couldn't get it through his head. How was it possible? Wasn't she a <em>part<em> of the sacred weapon? She was supposed to be trapped in the master sword forever! Also, things seemed almost… _off_ about her. For one, she wasn't hovering like she usually did. When the boy had questioned it, the spirit only replied, "This is because it took quite a large amount of my power to escape the master sword. I no longer have the ability to hover as I use to."

"But I thought you were _okay_ with protecting the blade; why did you want to escape?" Link had inquired. Fi had looked at him.

"I wished to see my master again," was all she'd said. Looking back on it now, the hero felt a pain of guilt in his stomach. His blue friend was free and there he was, wondering what was wrong with her. The boy angrily shook his head.

"Master, here are the older bandages." Fi approached with some bloody rags. Link nodded and took the pieces of cloth. He reached into his pack for cleaner strips when his hand brushed against Zelda's harp. Without thinking, he took it out and examined the instrument. The golden strings shined in the sunlight and the hero found himself wondering why the goddess had brought it with her.

"Mm." Link was distracted by a soft moan from Zelda and he turned to look at his friend. The blonde girl was lying under a shady tree, fading in and out of consciousness. The cut on her shoulder had already stained the newer bandages red. Link felt anger building up inside him. He had vowed that he would protect her, and yet she'd still gotten hurt. In fact, his friend had saved _him_. The fury grew and the boy stood.

"I'm going to get some more water," he announced to his friends. The sleeping goddess murmured something and Fi turned to Link.

"Do not worry, Master. I will protect the mistress while you are gone." The hero nodded and stepped into the forest. He had only been walking for a few minutes when the boy found a stream. The cool water was trickling past the rocks, clean and pure. Link collapsed on the sandy shore and put his hand to his forehead.

"Why couldn't I protect her? Why couldn't I keep her safe?" he wondered. "She wouldn't be injured if I'd been more careful. Dang it!" The blonde boy kicked forward, his foot splashing the cold water, spraying little wet droplets into the air. Some of the water crystals landed on Link, but he didn't move. His feet stayed resting in the river and soon his boots were soaked.

"This is all my fault," he muttered through gritted teeth. "All my fault. If I'd only-only-." Link cut off, feeling a fury building up inside him again and suddenly had an urge to throw something. That's when he became aware of Zelda's harp still resting in his hand. The boy hesitated and he lifted the harp. His anger began to melt as he examined the golden instrument once again. The hero's mind unexpectedly flew back to when he'd first seen the harp. It had been the day of the race. Zelda had been playing it. That was the first time Link had ever heard his friend sing and when he'd listened to her soft, beautiful voice singing that song, he could've easily believed she was an angel.

Link lightly ran his hands over the fragile strings, strumming it quietly and staring at the crystal-clear water. He found himself trying to recall the notes to the song the goddess had played. How long had it been since he'd played the harp? The last time he had even set hands on it was when Zelda had finally been rescued. She'd been singing and he'd played the shining instrument. After that, his blonde friend had taken it; after all she _was_ the goddess and it _was_ her harp. Phrases of the music began to come back to the hero and before he knew it, the boy had begun to play.

* * *

><p>Zelda's mind was filled with vivid, terrible images. Huge, horrifying monsters crept in and out of the shadows in her mind, making low, frightening groans and ghastly laughs. She saw ugly beasts with long slimy bodies, and goblins with red eyes on their legs and arms. Suddenly a white, golden light broke through the darkness and the creatures scurried away. Unexpectedly, the light flashed red and Demise appeared before her. An evil laugh echoed about in her head and a terrible pain hit her in the chest. It was as if her soul was being ripped from her body once again. The goddess opened her mouth to scream but found that she couldn't. Hands clawed at her shoulders, tearing and clawing her shirt. She pulled away and the girl's eyes flew open in terror. Link was standing above her, his hand on hers and blue eyes dark with worry.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowing with concern. "You were crying." Zelda rubbed her eyes, and was surprised to find they were sticky with liquid. She swallowed, her throat dry, and took a deep breath to calm her shaking.

"I-." Her voice came out a squeak and the blonde girl paused uncertainly. Her friend smiled faintly and grasped both her hands. He placed a wooden bowl in them. The container was filled with cool, clear water. Link gently helped the goddess sit up against the tree and guided her hands to her mouth.

"Take a sip. It'll make you feel better," he told her. Zelda closed her eyes and tipped the cup up, feeling the cool liquid slip down her throat. It felt like she was washing cobwebs away and she drank the entire contents.

"Y-you're right," she whispered, opening her eyes, and, to her relief, found that she could speak again. "I _do_ feel better." Link's eyes glowed with relief.

"That's good," he responded. The goddess suddenly became aware of her stiff muscles and tried to shift her position. The small movement shot a sharp pain up her shoulder and she winced. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hero grimace as if he was feeling her pain. "Zelda," the boy questioned, "are you _sure_ you're okay?" The girl sighed.

"Well… I don't know really. My shoulder _is_ killing me," she admitted. "But it's hard to tell since I just woke up. The nightmares didn't help either," Zelda added quietly, as not to worry her friend, but Link still heard her words.

"You have nightmares?" he accused. The goddess reluctantly nodded. Beside her, the boy frowned and gently squeezed her hand. "Maybe I can help." The girl narrowed her eyes, wondering how he could possibly do so. To her surprise, her friend reached behind him and brought out her harp. Before Zelda could question his actions, Link had begun to play. His fingers lightly plucked at the strings, strumming a calming, almost familiar, tune. The music filled the air and the injured girl felt a wave of peace flow over her. When the hero finished, the goddess opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them.

"T-that was beautiful. How did you come up with that?" she asked. Link appeared sheepish.

"Um, I didn't really. I was trying to remember the song you'd played; the Ballad of the Goddess. I guess my memory isn't that great because I accidently ended up playing it backwards." He grinned guiltily. The girl tilted her head, smiling.

"I thought it sounded familiar. Do you have a name for it?" Zelda inquired. The hero grew somewhat red.

"Um, yeah." Her friend paused.

"What is it?" she persisted.

"I-I call it Zelda's Lullaby. I kinda hoped it would help you sleep." Link rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and stared at the ground. The goddess gently touched his arm and he looked at her.

"Thank you, Link. I really love it," she told him. The hero's blue eyes lit up. Zelda continued. "Could you play it again? Maybe this time, if I fall asleep, I won't have nightmares." Link nodded and started the song again. The blonde girl felt her eyelids beginning to droop and a flood of exhaustion swept over her. She was asleep before the lullaby had finished.

* * *

><p>Zelda's chest rose and fell softly and Link knew she must've fallen asleep. He finished the song, and then softly lay the harp beside the resting goddess. The girl appeared calm and peaceful as she rested, although the red-stained bandages on her shoulder painfully reminded the hero of his friends' injuries. Link was still upset with himself on that subject. Zelda had saved <em>him<em> and gotten hurt in the process. Usually it was the other way around, and now she was suffering because of it.

"I have nightmares." Her words echoed around in his head and the boy shuddered. At least he'd been able to silence the bad dreams for a little while. He _hoped_ he had. The hero gazed at the blonde girl. She wasn't whimpering like before, so that was a good sign. Link leaned forward.

"Sweet dreams, Zelda," he murmured and gently kissed her on the cheek. As he sat back, the boy could almost swear that his friend was smiling.

"Master." Fi's voice came from behind the hero and he turned. "I have news," she announced. Link nodded and stood, motioning that they should speak somewhere else; he didn't want to wake the goddess.

When they were out of Zelda's hearing range, Fi stopped. "Master, I have bad news. I have continued analyzing the condition of the mistress and it appears as if Zelda's injuries are not entirely normal." The blonde hero's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. The spirit looked at him. If Fi could ever appear to be grave, this was as close as Link had ever seen her.

"There is a 98% chance that the arrow she was shot with was poisoned. If the injury is not treated, the mistress could die within two days."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I can't take credit for the harp thing. It was a friend's idea. But thanks for reading, like usual. Please review and I hoped you liked it!<strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. With the last chapter, I was surprised with how **_**many**_** people responded and **_**how**_** they responded. I was shocked to find out how people reacted, but I'm kinda glad you **_**did**_** react with such emotion. Thank you guys! **

**Also, sorry for not updating. I haven't had much time to myself.**

**Okay, and now, on with the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Link was in shock. Zelda was going to die. Words just wouldn't express what he was feeling. It was as if his brain had frozen in shock. Non-comprehending. Short-circuited. Bzt.<p>

"What do you mean, she could die!" Suddenly he could speak, and accusing, angry sentences shot out of his mouth.

"There is a 98% chance that the mistress could die from the poison in the arrow," Fi repeated unnecessarily. The hero shook his head, as if doing so he could somehow banish the words along with the terrible emotion they brought.

"No. No! H-how is this possible? She can't be…" The boy stared at the ground. Beside him, the blue spirit tilted her head sadly.

"I am sorry, master. I wish it were possible I had better news to deliver," she said. Link grit his teeth angrily.

"Me too." The boy swallowed and lifted his head. "I-I'm sorry Fi. I didn't mean to snap like I did, but it's just that…" He trailed off. The spirit nodded.

"I understand, master. You do not need to apologize."

"There's just got to be some way to cure her!"

"I am currently searching my database for answers, master," his friend assured. The hero nodded and turned.

"I'm gonna go back to Zelda. When she wakes up, I'll tell her about the poi… the bad news."

Back at their "camp," the blonde boy collapsed on the fallen branch beside the sleeping goddess and put his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe that Zelda was going to die. His brain just couldn't register the information. How did he keep failing to protect her?

"Link?" The hero looked up at his name to see the injured girl's blue eyes gazing at him worriedly.

"Hey." He swallowed his grief and smiled a half-hearted grin. The goddess didn't fall for his act.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Link avoided the question.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Annoyed that you're not answering my question," she replied. "Now, what's the matter?" The boy sighed and knelt down.

"I-I have some bad news," he murmured and then continued to explain everything that Fi had just notified him of. When Link finished, the goddess just dipped her head as if she had known all along. "A-are you surprised?" the hero questioned hesitantly.

"I… guess I'm not. Somehow I could that tell something wasn't right. At least I now know what's going on." The girl paused. "So I'm going to die?" There was no fear in her voice as she said the words and Link felt as if his heart was going to break.

"There has to be some cure to the poison!" he exclaimed, the words tumbling out. "It'll be okay! I'll find the way! I promise!" Zelda smiled and reached her hand up, touching his cheek.

"Thank you Link. But even if you don't find an antidote, just remember; do not blame yourself." The hero shook his head and grasped her fingers.

"No. Don't say that. I won't fail; I promise!" The girl just grinned lightly in response. They were both silent for a moment, and then Link glanced at the goddess. She had a distant look in her eyes. "What are thinking about?" he asked.

"Our homes; Skyloft and surface. What I love about them both." The blonde boy's eyes narrowed curiously as she continued. "Skyloft is where I grew up. It's been my home ever since I was a little girl. Most of my friends still live up there, along with Father and instructors. It's where I met you." The goddess turned to look at Link, who, slightly red, smiled sadly back at her. "Down here, I still have most of my friends with me. It's originally where our people came from; where I came from. Hundreds, if not thousands of plants and animals exist on the surface. Everything's different and yet it's my new home. Best of all, I still have you." Zelda gazed into the blonde hero's eyes and all the words she hadn't said were spoken. Link choked up and buried his face in the girls' hand.

"I can't lose you. I can't do it again. There has to be a way."

"Link." He looked up at the goddess again. Her expression was serious and grave. "Link, if I do die, I want you to bury me in the garden you made me. That way, I'll always feel like a part of you. We'll still be together."

"No! Stop saying you're going to die! I promised I'd-." He suddenly paused and lifted his head. "The garden!"

"Link?"

"How could I forget? The garden!"

"Link?" The blonde boy turned breathlessly to his friend. "Your garden! I have so many plants in there from my travels, I might have something that could work as an antidote!" The goddess stared at Link, frozen. Then her sky blue eyes lit up and a huge grin shot across her face. The hero knew his face must be reflecting hers, for the grief in his chest had suddenly disappeared as if it never existed. There was hope! Zelda could survive!

"Master?" The boy turned and saw that Fi was standing underneath the trees. "I overheard your plan and it seems that there is a 71% chance that you may be correct. There is a large possibility that during your travels, you might have picked up something that could serve as a remedy."

"Then there's a chance!" Link's blue eyes were bright with excitement.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can." Zelda nodded as her blonde friend stood, swinging a small pack over his shoulder.<p>

"Aren't you going to take a bigger bag? You could be gone for days," the goddess stated realistically. The hero shook his head.

"I don't want anything to slow me down. I'm hoping to be back by tomorrow." He looked at the sun, which was beginning to set. "Tomorrow early afternoon," Link corrected. "I'll be traveling on my loftwing, if it'll come, so I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Alright. I'll see you then." 'If I'm still alive,' she silently added. The poison in her system seemed to get stronger and stronger, more and more painful. If she ate anything, she just felt worse. The only time she felt like she might recover was while she slept. Nightmares no longer haunted her dreams and she rested without any disturbances.

Link looked to Fi, who was standing silently beside the warrior, awaiting instruction. "Fi, I'll need you to watch over Zelda for me while I'm gone. Don't let anything or anyone harm her." The spirit bowed her head.

"Of course, master." The boy smiled and turned to Zelda one more time. As usual, she could tell exactly what he was feeling through his eyes, and this time she could see determination in the blue reflection. Abruptly the goddess realized this could be the last time she'd ever see him. An overwhelming emotion caught in her throat and she began to choke on tears.

"L-Link," she managed to get out. "Wait." The hero heard her tone and was immediately by her side.

"What's the matter?" His voice was calming and soothing, and the blonde girl wondered how she could ever live without it. How she could ever live without _him_. Tears fell from her eyes like crystal rain drops. "Zelda? Are you okay?" A sob escaped from her throat and the goddess threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Link! I-I just- I-I'll- I don't- I don't-." Her words mixed with each other and she couldn't speak the words she wanted desperately to say. Link didn't pull away; instead he wrapped his arms closer around her.

"Sh, sh. What's going on?"

"I just- I just-." She took a deep breath and was finally able to gain control. "Oh, Link, I just want you to be okay. I want everything to work out. I want you to find the antidote. I want everyone to live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales that Father told me about. I want… I want…"

"Zelda, don't worry. I'll find the cure and it'll all work out. I promise you."

"I-I know." The two stayed, crouching on the ground in each other's arms for a little longer, and then Link bowed his head down to the girls' ear.

"I should go."

"I know." Another pause. "Link."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." There was no hesitation in his answer and somehow that made everything okay. She smiled and, gently reaching up, put her lips to the hero's cheek. He kissed her forehead and lightly stood. "I'll come back soon. I promise."

"Thank you." Link gave her his familiar, comforting grin and raised his hand. Without another word, the boy walked into the trees and off on another adventure. The goddess watched him go and felt a stressing pain in her shoulder, reminding her of her injury. She hoped that the warrior would hurry; she didn't have much time left.

"Do not fear, mistress. I shall watch over you while the master is gone. Do not fear. Mistress." The girl barely heard the blue spirit as she watched her hero leave. A well-known whistle filled the air and Zelda knew Link was calling his loftwing. The goddess sank to the ground once again and prepared to spend a long, empty night alone and in pain.

**This was a very different chapter for me. I keep talking about death, and I don't enjoy doing that. I'm sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable.**

**At the very end, I didn't really plan for Zelda to get all upset, it just happened. I guess that's how Zelda would act.**

**Review please!**

**Oh, and also, I put a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. You probably won't catch on until later though, because it's kinda hidden, so don't feel bad if you don't get it.**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	14. Chapter 14

The heat was unbearable. It was as if she was standing in fire, with burning hot flames licking at her legs. The temperature was increasing steadily, spreading all throughout her body, and burning away every other conscious feeling. Heat bubbled up in her stomach and Zelda felt as if she was going to vomit. Her breaths came in gasps. Sweat poured down the girl's forehead. The goddess knew she was about to die. Link wouldn't arrive in time to save her. The pain was too much. She should just let go.

Water. Cool, calm water, trickling down her chest and around her heart. The liquid quenched the burning fire, extinguishing the pain and heat, and replacing it with a soothing, calming feeling. Zelda opened her eyes, unexpectedly feeling better. She was lying underneath the same shady tree she had been when she'd fallen asleep. The girl looked down at her chest, expecting to see her clothes damp with water, but no evidence of any liquid existed.

"Well, it was just a dream," she murmured to herself. But it had felt so real, as if someone had _actually_ lit a fire and then poured water on her. The goddess sighed, feeling the pain in her shoulder beginning to burn again, and looked at the sky. "Please hurry, Link," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Link knew he didn't have much time. When he'd left Zelda it had almost broken his heart; she was dying and yet he couldn't stay to comfort her. The boy had almost turned around to go back to her several times; the only thing keeping him going forward was the knowledge that an antidote could exist.<p>

She loved him; she had said the words herself. And he had replied that he loved her too. How could he have left her after saying that? The boy gripped his loftwings' feathers tightly in his fists and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth angrily. It was thoughts like those that made him want to go back.

"Caw?" His bird squawked curiously, as if sensing what he was feeling. Link shook his head tightly.

"N-no, it's okay. Don't turn around. We have to get to the garden as soon as possible. Go!" he commanded. The crimson loftwing cawed again and flapped its' wings twice, two long, hard strokes. The wind rushed past the hero's hair as they picked up speed.

Time dragged past. Link had to stop every hour or so to allow his bird to rest, and soon it was nightfall.

The boy had never flown through the night. Normally it would be against his better judgment, but this was an emergency. Zelda could die if he waited for daybreak, and he wouldn't allow that. Above him, the stars sped by, gleaming diamonds of light on a blanket of black. The moon, full and bright, shone radiantly in the sky. Link stared at it, wondering why it looked so much larger when he was flying than when he was on the surface. It almost seemed hypnotic. The craters in the moon give the impression that they were spinning and beckoning to him, and suddenly the boy had the urge to get closer. He directed his bird toward the big ball of white. The crimson loftwing cawed uncertainly, but still obeyed his master's order.

Link was getting nearer and nearer with every flap of his birds' wings. The moon summoned him, and, the hero didn't know why, but he wanted it. All other conscious thought had been abandoned. The boy thought of nothing but the beautiful shining circle in the sky. Beneath the mesmerizing trance he was under, his instincts were screaming at him about how dangerously high he was getting, and how Zelda's life was in danger and how much time he was wasting. At that faint recollection, something in Link stirred and suddenly he was aware of what he was doing.

"Caw!" Under him, the hero heard his loftwing called up tiredly. The blonde boy sensed the exhaustion in the noise and, out of habit, directed his bird back towards the ground. His crimson friend cawed again, this time a relieved sound. As they traveled down, Link felt a head-ache pounding in the back of his skull. He felt drained.

"Just keep flying until we reach our surface home, okay?" the boy murmured to his loftwing. The bird flapped its' wings in reply. The hero leaned forward, resting against soft, red feathers. That was the last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Link? My goodness boy; wake up!"<p>

"Wait. I've got an idea." Link was woken up by a loud SLAP! A second later, he felt a stinging sensation on his arm and the warrior boy jumped up.

"OW!"

"That got 'im up, didn't it? I told ya it would." Groose's familiar, boasting voice reached the hero's ears and the boy rubbed his eyes, trying to get everything into focus. Before him, the red-head, previous bully was grinning, the smile reaching all the way up to his ears, and holding a wet towel in his hands. "G'mornin' Link!"

"Hi, Groose," the hero sighed, massaging his arm. He looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the forest just outside of our little village, m'boy." Link turned to see a short, gray-haired man standing with his hands behind his back.

"Rusta," the blonde boy greeted. Suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back to him and his sense of urgency came rushing back. "Rusta, do you know what time it is?"

"Mm? Well, I'd say it's about an hour or so after sunrise," the old man observed. At this, Groose grumbled.

"I'll say. Ya got me up several hours too early for my taste," he complained. Link ignored his grumbles.

"Sunrise. I still have time." He stood and abruptly became aware of his loftwing resting beneath him. The hero was caught off guard and slipped off the crimson feathers, falling uncomfortably to the ground. "Ow," the boy grunted as he hit the earth.

"Say Link, what do you think you're doin' out here so late? Don't tell me you were flying at night?" Rusta questioned. The hero picked himself up and turned check on his sleeping bird.

"Yeah, I was."

"My goodness boy! How did you survive!" Link shot him a strange look.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you get struck by Moon Sickness?"

"Moon Sickness?" The boy paused, thinking.

"Yes, Moon Sickness. I don't know how it was possible you could've avoided it without the goggles. Was there a full moon?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Goddess! How did you stay alive?"

"Uh, 'scuse me, but what's goin' on?" Groose interrupted. Link nodded in agreement to his friend's question. Rusta bowed his head, shaking it.

"Moon Sickness. There's a reason you're not supposed to fly at night." The old man looked to the sky, his eyes lost in memories. "It was discovered around my childhood. Whenever us loftians go flyin', we feel like we're more important than we actually are. For some reason, we believe that we have a power that we don't. It's possible this is because we are denyin' the law of gravity. Anyhow, during the day, we avoid looking at the sun, for obvious reasons. Yet at night, when we're flyin' 'bove the stars, the moon is out, and it appears to be almost hypnotic." Link nodded unconsciously. That had happened to him.

"We want to control the moon," Rusta continued, "and it becomes the end of us. Flyers force their birds to fly as high and as close to the moon as they can. Eventually, our loftwings tire and cannot flap their purty wings no more. Either that or they travel too high and freeze. After that, it's a long way down to the surface. Those knights you'd see at night, if you were foolish enough to fall off the edge of Skyloft, have been trained in the ways to avoid moon sickness. If you've paid attention, you'd see that our knights have goggles that they wear. Take that young boy Pipit. He'll soon be travelin' the night skys, protected from the moon with those special spectacles. Without the goggles, we are like moths to a flame, or more precisely, like people to the moon." The gray-haired man abruptly turned to the blonde hero. "Now, how _was_ it you survived?"

Link thought back to the episode last night. He _had_ been under the moon's spell, but then what had happened? The memory came back to him in a flash. He had thought of Zelda; how she was in danger and needed him. She still did. The boy looked up at the sky and saw the sun rising in the distance. He still had time, the boy realized with a sigh of relief.

"Hello? Ya still listening, kid?" Rusta's voice pulled him back to the earth and Link looked to the older man, who had his eyes narrowed in expectancy.

"W-what?" The elder sighed and crossed his arms.

"How was it you didn't get drawn in by the Moon Sickness?" he repeated. Link's blue eyes became distant again and he smiled.

"You might say that a goddess saved me," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for a while; I'm finding it harder and harder to have writing time to myself on the computer.<strong>

**As usual, I hope for comments, replies, suggestions, and more. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would, so I'm basically going to skip a pointless chapter I had planned. Let's get to the action!**

* * *

><p>Link flew over the forest on his loftwing, the morning a blur in his mind. He couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time; first, he was struck with moon sickness, and then he wasted precious hours sleeping past sunrise. The boy knew he couldn't waste any more time.<p>

The hero had left Rusta and Groose after a few more minutes of speaking. Rusta, being the old chatty man that he was, wanted to tell the blonde boy about _everything_ that had happened while Link had been gone. The warrior had listened impatiently while the elder went on and on about the new building that they'd finished. Eventually, Groose complained _very loudly_ that he was getting hungry and if Rusta made him wait _one more minute_ for breakfast, the teen would eat the old man himself. Link had decided at that moment to take his leave, and now was riding his crimson loftwing above the woods.

"Do you see it?" the hero asked above the roaring wind. His bird cawed in response and glided down to the ground. The loftwing settled to the earth gently in a small clearing, and Link jumped off, glancing around. With a breath of relief, he realized that he recognized the undergrowth. "I'll be back in a minute," the boy told his bird. As a reply, his feathered friend bent down and began preening. The blonde warrior smiled faintly and then ran off toward the garden.

It took him about five minutes to reach Zelda's garden. When he arrived, the boy spared no time in examining its' beauty; he immediately began searching for what might be an antidote. However, the hero had no idea what flowers were poisonous or could save a life. He really wished Fi was with him; she would be able to inform what plants he should take. After a few minutes of deciding whether or not to guess, he collapsed in the dirt.

"This is pointless!" Link exclaimed. "If I take the wrong plant, she could die! But if I give her nothing, she _will_ die! Argh! Goddess help me!" He angrily slammed his fist into the soil, sending dirt everywhere. As the dust began to settle, the hero suddenly noticed a bright glow coming from the earth, and jumped back. The light followed, and Link realized that the golden shine was coming from _him_. The blonde boy lifted his hand and, to his surprise, recognized the Triforce brightly shining back into his eyes.

"What the-?" he whispered, and took a step back. The glow dimmed. An idea struck Link and he walked forward several feet. The light increased brightly and the hero stopped. He moved his hand around in a circle, watching its' brightness growing and decreasing. "Is it a tracking device?" the boy murmured. Words unexpectedly entered his mind; verses that he vaguely remembered hearing somewhere before.

* * *

><p>The Triforce Allows The One Who Touches It To Make A Wish That Lasts Until He Dies Or The Wish Is Fulfilled.<p>

However, When The Triforce Is Split, It Shall Allow The Bearer To Have A Small Portion Of Its Power; A Small, Temporary Wish.

* * *

><p>These were not his memories. He had heard the first sentence in this lifetime already, but the second half he had never received before. Link frowned. If his piece of the Triforce was granting him a wish, then did that mean it would show him what plants he needed to heal Zelda? A faint hope sparked in his heart. His deepest wish at that moment was to save the one he loved. As if in response to his thoughts, the golden symbol on his hand flashed slightly.<p>

It didn't take him long to figure out which plants he needed. Every time he walked closer to a needed herb, the triangle would glow brighter. When he held his hand over the flower, it would flash three times. Finally, it seemed he was done. His Triforce faded entirely as he pulled out the sixth plant. The boy looked at the vegetation in his hands, desperately hoping that these small flowers would help save Zelda's life. Without wasting another moment, the hero stood and sprinted back to his waiting loftwing.

* * *

><p>Zelda's arm felt numb. Well, it wasn't that she could <em>feel<em> that it was numb; it was more that it _was_ numb. She didn't have any feeling in the limb anymore. The girl almost wished that she _couldn't_ feel anything, because then she wouldn't have to experience the pain and agony that had taken a hold on the rest of her body. In truth, the goddess didn't know why she hadn't died yet. She expected at the very least to have lost consciousness by now. But here she was, still living and breathing, gritting her teeth together as hard as she could to block out any other feeling.

"Fi." Zelda breathed the spirit's name through her clenched teeth and was shocked at just how weak and frail her voice sounded. "Fi?"

"Yes, Mistress?" was the reply.

"H-how long until sunset?" That was when Link promised he would be back by.

"Exactly forty-five minutes and twelve point five seconds," Fi's robotic voice answered. The goddess closed her eyes and groaned, immediately regretting the action as her throat burned painfully. Where is he? the girl wondered. A gust of wind blew down on her, brushing her sweaty, golden hair off her cheeks and forehead. Another puff of air rushed into her face and it occurred to Zelda that this breezy pattern was unnatural. The blonde opened her pale blue eyes and saw a flash of red. Another draft of air shot into her eyes and she had to squint to see what exactly was above her. But when the goddess looked up again, the red was gone.

"Zelda!" A familiar, comforting voice shouted her name and the girl's heart jumped. Then Link was kneeling beside her, his shining blue eyes filled with worry. He placed his cool hands against her cheek and Zelda leaned into his light, comforting touch.

"Fi. I need you to take these plants. You can fix them to make the antidote, right?" The hero's words barely reached the goddess's ears. All she was conscious of was his cold touch against her burning skin. She was on fire and everything about the boy was like her pool of water, quenching the pain. "Zelda." Link's soft voice brought her back to the real world and she met his sky eyes. "Fi is preparing the antidote. Just hang on a little longer, okay?" The girl managed a nod, a slight, barely detectible motion. She could see by the hero's expression that he was dying to see her like she was; pale, weak, and frail. Zelda sensed him slip his other hand into hers and a bit of feeling unexpectedly crept back into her fingers.

"Master. The antidote." Fi approached from the other side, holding a wooden bowl filled with an ugly-green liquid. Link took it from the blue spirit and gently turned back to the goddess. He lifted the dish to her lips and the girl felt the fluid running down her aching throat. As soon as the solution hit her stomach, Zelda suddenly had to vomit. She scrambled around the tree, moving faster than she'd meant to and brought on a large wave of nausea. The girl hurled the remains of what little food she'd eaten recently into the bushes. When she finished, the goddess was left gasping for breath with sweat rolling down her cheeks.

"Mistress." Zelda weakly turned her head to see Fi standing behind her holding a bowl filled, this time, with water. The goddess smiled faintly in thanks and took the liquid.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Link stepped out from behind the tree, concern plain in his voice.

"I-I don't know," she replied.

"You sound stronger," the boy stated hopefully. Zelda nodded and looked to the blue spirit.

"Fi?" The robotic girl stood still for several moments, calculating, while the blonde hero helped the goddess to her feet. The girl was surprised, that in spite of how much she'd just thrown up, she actually had quite a bit of strength.

"Mistress, I have the results." Zelda nodded, indicating the spirit should continue. "It seems that the antidote has worked temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Link asked hesitantly.

"It appears that the cure will only be brief. While my calculations indicate that she has weakened the poison, it will return soon." The green hero was in shock.

"What? But I thought- !"

"I am sorry master," Fi interrupted. "There is nothing we can do." The blue spirit looked very solemn. Link was silent.

"It's okay." Zelda broke the silence. "I thought I was going to die before; this isn't that much different. We were kind of expecting a miracle as it was."

"No." The boy's voice was low. "I won't let this happen."

"Link, there's nothing we can do about this. We have to accept it-."

"NO!" He turned to her, his blue eyes filled with anguish. "I can't accept it! Do you know how I felt when you put yourself in the crystal? Like I was losing you! Like you were dying!" Link grasped the girl's shoulders. "I can't let you go. Not again." Words caught in his throat and he stopped speaking abruptly, instead pulling the girl to his chest. Zelda pressed against him, her eyes closed. An idea had struck the goddess, but she didn't want to say it. It was as if Link had a dagger in his heart, and if she spoke her thoughts, it would be like pushing the weapon even deeper in. But she didn't see any other choice.

"Link. I have an idea that might keep me alive, but you won't like it."

"Any possible way to keep you living is a good idea. How could I not like it?"

"You won't like this idea."

"Please, Zelda. You know I'd do anything to keep you alive," Link whispered. Zelda did know it was true, and so she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been late late late with updates and I'm really sorry. But Good News! I have the next chapter already handwritten out, so it shouldn't take long to get it updated! What do you think Zelda's idea is? Reviews, ideas, and suggestions are definitely encouraged, like usual.<strong>

**I'd like to give personal thank yous to those who have been reviewing. I'd give names, but my mom is telling me to get off the computer in five minutes. But, even if it's been just a quick sentence or two, thank you for reviewing! Thank you everyone! I really appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just realized I've been forgetting to say that I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda! Oops. But you already know that, right? Right?**

Link helped Zelda down from his loftwing, gently guiding her to the ground. He could tell she was already loosing strength. Her light blue eyes were getting fainter and paler, and her skin was turning a light, poisonous green. The duo turned to face the temple above the sealed grounds, which towered high above them.

"I never thought it would come back to this. Again." The goddess looked up at the tip of the building, calm in her voice.

"Let's go in, Zelda." Link's words were forced, and the girl sensed it. Without another word, they both walked into the temple.

The couple entered the doors and walked forward. Neither asked where to go; they both knew the exact place it must happen and before they knew it, they were in the room. The hero gazed around, memories flying back to him. This was where Zelda has sealed herself in the crystal to sleep for all eternity, unless he was able to destroy Demise. The hero had succeeded then. Now he just felt like he was losing; like everything he'd done had been for nothing. The boy glanced at the pale girl beside him. Yet, so many things were still the same. Zelda was still leaving. She was going to trap herself in the crystal again, and it was still up to him to save her. Again. Only this time, she was dying.

"I guess this is it." The girl looked up at the top of the stairs. Her soft voice was still strangely peaceful, considering just how close she was to death. Her skin was losing color by the minute, but she still stood tall.

"Zelda, I-." Link cut himself off, words catching in his throat. The last time he'd gone through this, he'd barely been able to stand it. He didn't know if he could do it again. "Zelda, I wish there was some other way." She looked into his eyes.

"Me too. But there isn't."

"I-I know." Saying those words somehow made him feel like he was admitting he'd lost, like he'd been defeated in battle.

"Master." Link turned to see Fi standing in the entryway. "The Mistress has approximately five minutes before the poison will kill her. It is time." Link swallowed. "I advise that you begin immediately, as the process will take slower than the first time, due to her weakened state." The blonde hero nodded stiffly, finding it difficult to speak. The blue spirit dipped her head and stepped out.

"Link." The goddess's soft voice caught his attention again and the boy turned. Zelda smiled weakly.

"I suppose this is goodbye for now."

"For now," he echoed faintly. The girl gently squeezed his hand, and then climbed up the steps. When she reached the top, Zelda turned and faced the blonde hero. It was then that Link realized the one he loved could be leaving him forever. He might never see her alive and breathing ever again. Above him, the goddess tucked her arms around her chest and breathed in and out, two deep, peaceful breaths. A slight glow began to radiate around her.

"Zelda! Wait!" The words were out of Link's mouth before he even realized he was thinking them. The blonde girl paused and the hero seized that moment to run forward. He took the steps by threes and was next to Zelda in only two strides. "Zelda, before you go-I-I need you to know something." The boy was standing before her, desperately grasping her hands in his, but the goddess's glow still emitted off of her body, and the light was slowly spreading.

"Yes Link?" Her voice was a whisper.

"I can't lose you. Not again. Just promise me you'll stay alive in that crystal. Fi said that the poison shouldn't spread while you are there, but… I don't think I could live if you were dead! Promise me! Promise me you'll live!" There was no hesitation in his words; they were straight from his heart.

"I promise, Link."

"Thank you." He paused, looking into the girls beautiful eyes. "I love you."

"I know." Tears began streaking down her cheeks. The light was nearly blinding now, and Link could feel it beginning to solidify.

"Come back to me, okay?" The boy felt tears dripping from his eyes as well. He was vaguely aware that this was the first time he'd ever cried.

"I'll try." Crystal was beginning to form around the goddess's legs and Zelda gently pulled her hands away from Link's and placed them by her sides. Golden glass soon covered them too, and the boy was left standing before the one he loved, longing to hold her one more time. She was standing right in front of him, and yet, he couldn't reach her. Tears continued to fall down his and Zelda's cheeks and it was as if they were drinking in the sight of each other. They were both thinking the same thing; 'one more time. Just go back one more day so we can be together just a little longer. Just a little longer. One more time together.

The crystal was now up to her shoulders. The boy and girl stared at each other, sadness in their eyes and pooling over. Link was aware that he was mouthing the words. One more time. One more kiss.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his lips gently connecting with her soft mouth. The boy reached up and, still kissing her, lightly touched her cold cheek. Then he felt the crystal glass at her neck and forced himself to pull back. Zelda's eyes were filled with joy and sadness, saying the unspoken words she couldn't in the few seconds left. Just before the goddess was covered completely, she managed to speak two, terrible, heart-breaking words.

"Goodbye, Link." Another tear trailed down her cheek and she closed her eyes. With a flash of light, the crystal encased her entirely, and Zelda was frozen. A beautiful, trapped angel. Link was alone once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, I know what's going to happen and how I can piece everything together now. I'm sorry for not updating; I've had writers block (and a cold) :(**

**I'm nearing the end of the story; only a few more chapters left! Here we go!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Link didn't know exactly how long he was in the room with the crystalized goddess. After she had been fully encased, the boy had knelt to the ground and pressed his head against the cold, golden glass. Tears ran down his cheeks, splashing on the cool and hard floor. His hands were clenched in fists. "I promise you, Zelda. I'll find a way. I promise," he choked.<p>

"Master." Fi greeted her master as he slowly walked out, his face expressionless. The blue spirit walked over to the blonde. "Has the process been completed?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright, Master?"

"I guess. I have to be," Link sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master?" Fi offered.

"No thanks, Fi. I just need to find some way to heal Zelda." The boy turned and jumped up on his loftwing, which was busy preening itself. The bird adjusted according to its' master's weight and continued to clean. The green-clad hero shifted his position and looked to Fi. The spirit had not moved. "Are you coming, Fi?" Link called down.

"I believe, Master, that while you are gone, Mistress may be placed in possible danger. There is a 46% chance that monsters could possibly enter the temple and 35% chance that the goddess might be found and injured in some way."

"What do you mean?" The blonde boy frowned. "I didn't know the crystal was breakable."

"While it is extremely unlikely, there is a 20% chance that the crystal could break or crack in some way," the blue spirit replied.

"How? I thought you said there was a 35% chance Zelda might be injured, not 20."

"Well," Fi sounded like she was sighing," if you take in the calculations of how many monsters are in the surrounding area on average, then analyze the state that the Mistress is in, while also-." Link cut his friend off with a wave of his hand.

"I-I'll take your word for it."

Fi nodded. "Of course Master. My proposition is that I myself stay behind and watch over the goddess. In that way, the chance of injury or danger will decrease by 10%."

"Are you sure you want to, Fi?"

"It would be the safest possible choice for the Mistress while you are away." Link frowned, but nodded.

"If you think it's the best way…" The spirit dipped her head.

"It is, Master."

"Okay." The boy rotated his body back to the front of his crimson loftwing. "I guess I'll get going. Wish me luck," he sighed.

"I wish you luck, Master," Fi answered in her robot-like voice. Link smiled slightly as his bird took two, strong flaps into the air, and then shot straight up into the sky, towards the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Where can I go? Who do I know that could help me find a permanent antidote?" Link murmured to himself. He was flying high above the surface, thinking. "My first antidote almost seemed to work, but it was only temporarily. Maybe I could make a different antidote that's like the first one, but instead with a longer lasting effect, possibly cure her entirely." A small smile appeared on the boy's face, only to disappear as another thought struck him. "But who do I know that can help me make it? What do you think?" the hero asked his bird. The crimson loftwing cawed and flapped twice, carrying them higher. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Link sighed, leaning against the red feathers. Suddenly, a thought struck him and the boy sat up, calling to his bird. "I've got an idea! We need to go to Skyloft!"<p>

* * *

><p>Several minutes later in Skyloft, Link burst into Owlan's room, gasping for breath. His instructor looked up sharply from what he was doing.<p>

"Owlan. I need your help," the hero huffed. The plant expert tilted his head curiously, but sat down.

"Certainly Link. What seems to be the problem?" The boy took a deep breath and quickly explained what the situation was. When he finished, Owlan took a moment to think over everything he had been told.

"So, do you think you can help me?" Link pleaded. The instructor smiled.

"I believe I can. If needed, I shall give you an antidote of my own," Owlan replied.

"Thank you," the blonde hero breathed, sitting down.

"But-," the man continued and Link's heart dropped. "But there is one thing I do not understand. When you gave the remedy to Zelda, it should have cured her almost immediately." The green-clad hero paused, thinking.

"Well, after she threw up, she did seem okay for a while," he admitted, faintly wincing at the memory. The goddess _had_ appeared to have been cured. Just another time his hopes had been crushed.

"Actually, the effect should've been permanent," the instructor stated. Link's head shot up.

"What?"

"The medicine's result should've been permanent," Owlan repeated.

"But-but-Fi said it was only temporary. And Zelda _was_ getting weaker, so…"

"That is normal. She had deposited quite a large amount of her stomach's contents, so she would naturally become weak for a certain time before fully recovering," the man explained. Link felt like he was unable to quite process the information.

"But Fi should've known that. Why did she say that Zelda was dying?" the hero wondered. The boy was silent as he tried to understand what was happening. Owlan stood.

"I will make you an extra antidote, just in case I am wrong. Although I doubt it," he added unhelpfully. The instructor turned to his desk and began mixing ingredients while Link was left with his thoughts. A few minutes later, the boy abruptly he stood.

"I have to go," the hero announced.

Owlan rotated around. "Already? Why?" Link's eyes were dark.

"I think I know what's going on."

* * *

><p>Link could feel the slight weight of the newly prepared antidote that was in his bag bouncing in the wind. His loftwing flapped twice and continued forward in a glide. The boy on its' back was grim. Fi had lied. She had lied to him. She hadn't made a mistake, he knew that. It wasn't possible for her to make a mistake. Why had she lied? What else could she have lied about? Link leaned forward on his bird, urging it to go faster. There was only one way to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fi!" Link burst into the temple, the doors shooting open with a loud BANG. The noise echoed in throughout the room, but that was the only sound in response to his arrival. The boy sprinted forward, fearing the worst. "Fi! Where are you?"<p>

He ran into the room where he had originally left Zelda and stopped, frozen in shock. The crystal was gone. Where it should've been, instead lay the blonde goddess on the cold, hard ground. "Zelda!" Link dashed forward and knelt beside the unconscious girl. Gently, he lifted her into an upright position and leaned her against him. "Zelda?"

"Well, well, well. Look who's back just so quickly." Link's head shot up at the sound of a new voice. Fi walked into the room, the doors slamming shut behind her. The spirit wore an arrogant expression. "I didn't expect to see you returned this fast, _Master_," she sneered.

"What is going on? Why did you lie to us, Fi?" the blonde boy asked angrily. The blue spirit laughed.

"Fi? You still think I'm that idiotic robot Fi? I suppose it's only natural, Link, seeing as you are merely an ignorant boy."

"What?"

"Yet," she continued, "yet somehow an ignorant boy managed to defeat not only me, but my master as well! How can that possibly be? It does not make sense!" Fi whirled to Link, an angry sneer on her face. "How could you and that elusive goddess possibly have done it?" Unconsciously, Link shifted his body position so he was in between Zelda and the blue spirit.

"What are you talking about?" he shot back. Fi laughed.

"You may have defeated the demon king, yet I still survive! Not only that, but I have come back for revenge. And I'm starting with that annoying goddess!" Fi pointed at the unconscious girl in Link's arms. The hero tightened his grip on Zelda.

"That is not going to happen, Ghirahim," the boy replied back. The blue spirit smiled and, raising her arms, looked to the ceiling.

"So you finally figured it out. That spirit never was free. It was me the entire time! Yet, I must say, I do not understand how that robot could stand it! _Master_, this, _Master,_ that. _Master, Master, Master!_ It's enough to make any living being sick!" As Ghirahim was speaking, he had begun to change. His skin turned into a dark purple-black color. Diamond white patterns appeared on his arms and body. Soon, any appearance that might've symbolized Fi was gone. Instead, Link was left facing none other than the dark weapon of Demise: Ghirahim.

"L-Link?" A soft voice caught the hero's attention immediately. He looked down and, to his relief, saw Zelda beginning to stir.

"Zelda!" She blinked a few times before recognizing where she was. Her light blue eyes focused on the boy. "Link? W-what's-?"

"Ah! The lovely goddess has awoken, has she?" The two looked over to Ghirahim, who had spoken. The sword bent over in a deep bow. "Well, may I say it's a pleasure to finally reveal my true form to you once again!"

"G-Ghirahim?" Zelda murmured, confused. "W-what is he-?"

"He's Fi," Link interrupted. "He disguised himself as Fi to trick us." The blonde hero could feel a deep anger building up inside him.

"You are correct, boy!" Ghirahim grinned. "I acted and appeared as the blue servant just for you! It was so simple!" he continued. "At first, I simply thought it would be an effortless act to merely dispose of you, but after you managed to survive the tree _and_ the giant, I decided to get my own hands dirty!"

"You-!" Link snarled.

"Yes, me! I did it all!" the black sword exclaimed gleefully. "The falling tree and the goblins! It was all me!"

"B-but why?" Zelda asked, her voice still slightly weak.

"Revenge, Highness, revenge! I went to all that difficult work to resurrect the great demon lord, and you and your brat of a hero just happen to skip on in and ruin my efforts! You have no idea how infuriating that is!" Ghirahim bent over, angrily strangling the air. "You two always wreck everything!"

"B-but… was I ever really poisoned?" the goddess whispered. "I know that it felt like I was." The black demon stood straight again, looking surprised.

"Why of course! I did not lie about _everything_, your highness. You see, that arrow truly was poison. It just happened to work out extremely well for my plans that the bokoblins decided to attack at that moment." He paused, tilting his head. "Yet I must say, with you being none other than the goddess, I had to help the toxins along a bit, otherwise your powers might've healed you immediately." As Ghirahim spoke, Link could feel the anger inside him growing. Standing, the boy gently set Zelda down stepped in front of the girl. The black sword ignored him, instead continued his rant. "So, I just happened to slip a little dose of poison into your food and drink. That way, there should've been no possible way for you to recover fully. Until your chosen _brat_ of a hero came up with an antidote. Then I had no choice but to kill you. I would've done so, but then you came up with the _wonderful_ idea of locking yourself back into the crystal! I couldn't have thought of a better way to make you both suffer so wonderfully! I must thank you, Highness."

"Enough." Ghirahim turned his head curiously to Link. The hero was standing with his sword and shield in hand, his voice low with anger. "You should've just stayed hidden, Ghirahim."

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Defeat me? Make me _beg_ for mercy? Ha!" The demon flipped his hair. "I don't know the meaning of the word!" He glared at the blonde. "As you are about to find out."

"You once said we were bound by a thread of fate," Link continued, ignoring the sword's words. "And maybe you're right. But if fate _has_ brought us together, the only reason it has, is for me to defeat you over and over again, because that's all I've done. And it's just going to happen again." Ghirahim snarled at the hero. The boy's blue eyes were dark and determined. "This time, I won't let you get away."


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright everybody, I am **_**really really**_** sorry for not updating. I was out of state for eight days at one point and didn't have any contact with a computer. And, when I got back, I wanted to make this chapter as good as I possibly could, since it's the FINALIE, so I spent a lot of time on it. It is rare for me to write more than one version of a story, but I did end up doing just that in order to find the best ending. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link took two steps forward. He held his sword tightly and firmly in his right hand. The hero could feel a tremendous power building inside of him. Ghirahim stood before the boy, a confident, evil smile on his face.<p>

"You cannot hope to defeat me, _boy_," the demon grinned. "I am fueled by hate and the lust for revenge. That cannot be overtaken." Link didn't say anything in response, instead took a defensive stance. The demon sword laughed. "If that is the way you want this to play out, then so be it!" he exclaimed and dashed forward, two black swords suddenly in his hands. Link threw up his own weapon. A loud CLANG echoed throughout the room as the blades struck. The blonde boy stood strong, his sword high above his head, and holding back Ghirahim's attack. The demon weapon leaned forward.

"Prepare to scream in agony," he whispered and licked his lips. Link's response was to push the weapons back and swing his sword at Ghirahim's chest. The hero felt his blade nick the demon's skin just before the dark sword jumped back. Ghirahim's hand swiftly flew to the cut, but retreated just as quickly. The demon grinned.

"You believe that you can win with a simple blade such as that? A normal weapon will have barely any effect against my lovely dark skin. The only weapon that could _possibly_ injure me was that irritating master sword. But wait-!" Ghirahim paused. "You don't _have_ your infuriating master sword with you any longer, do you?" He smiled, revealing his sharpened teeth. "Your little servant isn't with you now, is she?" Link's grip on his sword tightened. Ghirahim threw back his head and laughed.

"You-!" The blonde boy suddenly jumped forward, his sword above his head. The black demon leapt back grinning as Link brought his weapon down. The second he landed, the hero whipped his blade back toward Ghirahim. Caught off guard, the dark sword stumbled back, only inches away from Link's silver weapon. "You pretended to be Fi." Link swung his sword again. Ghirahim barely managed to dodge. "You tried to steal Zelda's soul." Another strike. "You poisoned her. You made both of us suffer." The boy was in an angry rage. He swung his weapon down on the demon before him. Ghirahim flung his swords up in defense and the weapons met. Link's eyes were blazing. "But worst of all, you tried to kill Zelda. The girl that I _love_!" He shoved his blade down harder, trapping the evil demon beneath him. A flicker of fear entered the dark sword's white eyes and without warning Ghirahim slid beneath the boy, out of the sword's reach. The blonde hero rolled forward in a somersault, the weight under him having disappeared so unexpectedly. Quickly, he whirled around and ran back toward the demon.

* * *

><p>Zelda put her hand to her head. She felt exhausted. Not only had she just come out of the crystal, but she could still feel slight remains of the toxins in her system. While Link's cure <em>had <em>healed her, apparently she needed more of the medicine. She must've been given a _lot_ of poison, the girl realized. Zelda glanced over at the battle. Link was strongly on the offensive and Ghirahim was desperately blocking his attacks. The goddess was distracted from the two by a faint glow that was emitting from the blonde hero's right hand. She blinked a few times, wondering if she was just imagining things. Instead, the light grew stronger.

"Link?" Zelda whispered. She could now make out the symbol of the triforce within the light. Was the triforce actually helping the hero? The girl shook her head. Nothing was making sense to her. Everything was still fuzzy. Shakily, the goddess got to her feet and was suddenly caught off guard when she heard a unexpected voice.

"Mistress?"

* * *

><p>Link swung his sword sharply at Ghirahim's head, and the demon pulled away. The only thing the boy was conscious of at the moment was just how angry he was at Demise's servant. All he wanted to do was to get rid of the dark sword with his own two hands. This goal conquered his mind as he slashed his shining blade once again at Ghirahim. The demon blocked his attack and then shoved forward hard with his black blades. The blonde hero slid backwards a few feet on the cold floor, still standing. He was about to leap forward once again when he heard a loud creak sounding from behind him. The boy turned around and was astonished to see that it was Zelda pushing intensely against the giant, closed doors that were preventing anyone from leaving the battle. A bright light was coming from her fingertips. The light pulsed once and, to Link's surprise, the doors began to open with a slow groan. A quiet chuckle from Ghirahim caught the boy's attention.<p>

"It appears as if your little Goddess has grown cold feet and is trying to escape. But I simply cannot allow that to happen, now can I? Oh, little Goddess!" the demon called. Zelda didn't react; instead she just continued to push on the doors. Ghirahim sighed. "Seems she has gone deaf as well as stupid. I'll just have to teach her a lesson, I suppose." The dark sword lifted his own shadowy weapon. Small black knives materialized in the air next to the demon. He clicked his fingers and a deep red misty glow surrounded the daggers. "Ha!" Ghirahim flicked his sword and the blades shot forward toward Zelda.

"No!" Link jumped in front of the girl and swung his weapon. The knives hit his shining blade and bounced back in the direction of the demon; all except one. The hero whirled around. "No!" he shouted. The goddess turned at his cry, saw the dagger coming, and moved to the side. A loud _rip_ filled the air and the girl fell to the ground. "Zelda!" Link ran forward and knelt to her side. "Zelda? ! Are you okay? Zelda?" The goddess opened her eyes and blinked.

"L-Link?" She sat up, only to wince. Link's expression was pained.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked. Zelda looked to her arm, where she discovered her shirt had been ripped and a slight cut was beginning to bleed.

"I-It's not that bad. It's just a scrape," she realized. The boy beside her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," he murmured, and helped Zelda to her feet. "Zelda, I need you to-," the hero began, but cut off as the goddess's eyes widened.

"Look out!" she exclaimed and Link whirled around, only to see two glowing red daggers flying at them. Swiftly, he blocked them with his sword. They fell to the earth.

"Zelda, go!"

"What? !"

"Go!" Link's voice was commanding, but the look on his face was forced. "I need you to leave! It's the only way I'll be able to concentrate!"

"But-!"

"Please, Zelda, you have to stay safe. I love you. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. Please go!" Two more knives shot at the duo and Link struck them back. The blonde girl hesitated. "Now!" Zelda frowned, but nodded and turned to the exit. While the hero blocked another attack, he could hear the metal hinges on the doors creak as they opened enough for the goddess to slip out. Then, silence, and Link focused all his attention to Ghirahim, who was standing with one hand on his hip and holding his weapon with the other. The dark weapon tapped his sword on his shoulder.

"The tiny goddess has gone now, has she? What a shame. I was hoping we'd get to spend a little bit more time chatting together. Although," the demon paused, "I'd say my sword would do most of the talking." The blonde hero glared at the dark weapon angrily.

"It's time to end this, Ghirahim."

* * *

><p>Link would not be able to win. Not with the sword that he carried now. The triforce was giving him power for the moment, but after a while the hero's energy would run out, and so would the triforce's. There was only one way he could win, and he needed Zelda's help to do it.<p>

The goddess stepped up to the master sword and placed her hands on it. She closed her eyes.

"Fi. We need your help."

* * *

><p>"Hiyah!" The boy swung his weapon sideways, only to have it blocked by Ghirahim's black sword. The demon grinned and jabbed his other blade at the hero's stomach. Link jumped back, the weapon's edge barely missing his shirt. Abruptly the dark demon was right in front of the hero. He smashed his elbow into the boy's stomach, winding him, and then slammed his shoulder into the hero's chest. Caught off guard and gasping for breath, Link didn't have time to react as Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and shoved the boy into the wall. The demon leaned in close and licked his lips. Link cringed.<p>

"You know, I am enjoying this battle quite more than I thought I would. You are quite exhausted and I am way out of your league. But it's a shame that all this has to eventually come to an end. Wouldn't you agree, _boy_?" The dark weapon grinned, his white teeth inches away from Link, and suddenly a bright light slammed into the demon, sending him flying into the air off of the hero and crashing into another wall.

"Link!" The boy spun around. Behind him, Zelda had her hand positioned in front of her. It was glowing.

"Zelda! What are you doing? Go! It's not safe!"

"No! I'm going to help!"

"Zelda-!"

"This is the only way you can win!"

"What? !" The goddess closed her eyes and took a visibly deep breath. "Zelda! What do you mean? !" The girl opened her eyes. They were completely blue.

"Raise your sword, Master," she commanded. Link froze.

"Fi?" he breathed.

"Raise your sword, Master," the girl repeated, her voice the exact same as the blue spirit's. The hero narrowed his eyes and obeyed, holding his sword at an arm's length before him. "Master Link, the Mistress is allowing me to use her body in order to give you one last Skyward Strike. It is the only available course of action that will allow you to prevail in this battle. Use it well." Link nodded, his sword tight in his hand.

Zelda drew a breath in sharply as her hand was enveloped with a purple-blue mist. A second of silence went by and the hero braced himself. Suddenly, a bright blue light shot forward into Link's sword. The light hit the weapon with such strength that the hero actually slid back a few feet. He steadied his blade with his other hand, and was briefly reminded of the time he had forged the master sword in the sacred flames. The energy in the light grew overwhelmingly intense, and the hero wondered just how the goddess was getting such a strong power from Fi. Abruptly, the surge of energy ended. Zelda closed her eyes and sank to the ground, one hand even now on the hilt of the master sword, which was still resting in its' pedestal. Link understood in an instant. The girl had somehow called upon Fi from within the master sword, and drawn the spirit's power out through her own. His weapon vibrated in his hand and he looked down.

"Boy!" Link whirled around, only to see Ghirahim immediately standing next to him. He looked furious as he began walking forward, face to face with Link. The hero hastily began back-pedaling. "That Goddess dared to hurt me! And now she believes that she can help you win your futile battle? !" The demon snapped his head up. "Goddess!" Zelda weakly opened her sky eyes. "Look now upon your puny little hero as I destroy anything that is left of the boy that defied me and my master!" The dark sword turned once again to Link, one weapon raised above his head. Desperately, the boy threw up his sword in an attempt to block the incoming attack. Sparks literally flew as the blades connected. Ghirahim snarled wickedly, and promptly shoved his other sword into Link's side. The boy cried out and his free hand flew to his wound. Quickly, the hero thrust his own weapon at Ghirahim's head in an attempt to go on the offensive. The demon ducked sharply under the blade and swept his leg in an arch, hooking Link's feet and sending the boy crashing to the ground. In a second, the dark demon was above the hero, his sword held high above their heads and poised to strike. As he brought it down, Link rolled to the side. The blade smashed down into the ground a hair away from the boy's head, cutting his cheek and somehow managing to snag the cloth on his shoulder at the same time. The hero tried to tear away, but before he could, Ghirahim shoved his hand down on the boy's sword arm, trapping him. The demon's snarl became an evil grin as he swung his blade again, this time slicing deeply into Link's right arm and knocking away his sword.

"Ahh!' The hero cried out yet again in pain. Ghirahim leaned forward.

"Oh, do you enjoy the suffering? Do you want more of it?" Link's response was heavy, sharp gasps for air. "Only if you insist, _Master_." The demon sat back and slashed another deep wound into the boy's arm a second time. Link had to clench his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Ghirahim!" The dark sword paused at Zelda's cry, and, his eyebrow raised, looked up. "Stop!" she shouted.

"Zelda… No…," Link gasped. "Go…"

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" the demon interrupted arrogantly. Link winced, knowing that if Ghirahim attacked the girl, she wouldn't last even _half_ the time he had against the dark sword. The hero turned his head to the side, looking for his weapon. It would be the only way he could protect Zelda.

"Oh, so very foolish, little goddess. You believe you can prevent me from killing this boy, do you? Maybe I'll just execute you first instead," the demon added broodingly. There! Link spotted his sword lying on the cool floor to his right, just a few feet away. The boy tried to reach for it, but his right arm was still trapped by Ghirahim. Link realized there was only one way he could get it, and he would have to move fast. "What do you think, boy?" Ghirahim looked down at the blonde boy, a thoughtful, wicked air about him. "Who should I kill first? You or the imprudent Goddess?"

"Neither." With that, the hero rolled to his right and grabbed his sword with his left hand, as his right was still pinned down. The demon above him realized what the boy had in mind and hastily raised his own weapon. Link turned back over at the same time Ghirahim brought down his dark sword. Using his momentum, the hero knocked the black blade back with his shining weapon, and Ghirahim was unbalanced. The boy pulled his arm back as far as he could, and, catching a glimpse of his blade covered in a blue-purple mist, knew that the Skyward Strike was ready. With that thought still in his mind, he drove his sword all the way up with his left hand, deep into Ghirahim's chest. The Skyward Strike kept going forward, and Link saw the attack's light cut right through the demon's back. His blade rested in the dark chest for a silent moment, and then flashed once before the light faded entirely.

"No. NO! I cannot be defeated _again_ by this _boy_! This servant of the goddess! This-this-_human!_" Ghirahim spat the words out angrily, and fixed his furious dying gaze on Link. "This is not over! You shall pay! You will regret-!" The demon cut off, spitting blood. "-Regret all of your- little actions! Regret it! My master will assure it!" The dark sword spat blood again, and snarled one last time at the boy beneath him. Then, slowly, gradually, the snarl faded into nothing, and the demon's arms went limp. The angry life left his eyes, and Ghirahim died.

Link pushed the dark demon's body off of him, his sword still deep in the dark weapon's chest, heavy red blood staining the silver blade. The boy closed his eyes and lay back, suddenly feeling the full pain of his wounds. The sound of his heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard throughout the room. Then…

"Link?" Zelda knelt beside him and gently slipped her hand into his. She reached down, softly touching his cheek. "Are you alright?" The hero opened his eyes, a small smile growing on his face.

"I did it. I won. It's finally over." Zelda's eyes were filled with emotion.

"Yes. It is." Tears began to leak out of her eyes and a huge smile shot across her face. "It's over, and you're alive." Link lifted his hand and softly wiped the tears away.

"_We're_ alive," he corrected.

"Yes," the girl nodded and then threw herself down on Link in a giant hug. "We're alive!"

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened to you guys?" Groose exclaimed, examining the couple standing before him. They were scratched and cut in several places, had dark circles under their eyes, and looked like they were about to collapse any second, yet both had a large smile on their face. Zelda glanced at Link fondly. The boy returned the affection with a squeeze to her hand, and then turned back to Groose.<p>

"We've had a rough couple of days," he explained.

* * *

><p>"You know, we never did find out why those bokoblin's were so big," Link realized. He and Zelda sitting were in the newly built infirmaryhotel/restaurant. Really, the structure was anything you wanted it to be, since it was the only building that was put up yet, with the exception of the outhouse. _That_ had been constructed surprisingly fast. Karane and Wyrna were wrapping the duo's wounds and injuries while Pipit and Groose stood by.

"Actually, I _do_ know why the bokoblin's were giant, and I also know why the cursed bokoblin's were out during the day," Zelda admitted. Link looked up, along with everyone else in the room.

"Really?" Pipit asked. "When? How did you find out?" Zelda looked at the ground and rubbed her arm, earning a glare from Karane.

"Don't move," the red-head complained, pushing the goddess's arm back. The blonde girl grinned sheepishly.

"Zelda?" Link encouraged gently. The girl nodded.

"Right. Well, when I came in contact with the master sword again, Fi must've inserted some of her data into by brain somehow. I didn't realize it then because of everything else that was happening, but I suddenly became aware of the knowledge a few minutes ago. Apparently, when Demise was absorbed into the master sword, there was only room for the demon lord, and Ghirahim was teleported elsewhere." Zelda paused and closed her eyes, as if remembering. "He tried to take over the bokoblin's, which had originally been only Demise's servants. Ghirahim simply had the power to summon them. Yet, now that their first master was gone, they needed a new leader. Ghirahim took over, but he wanted the bokoblins to be stronger then the last time. He attempted a spell that would increase their ferocity and power. It partially worked."

"What do you mean, partially?" Groose asked.

"The monster's power _did_ increase, and that is why the bokoblin's were so big and the cursed bokoblin's could go into the sunlight. Yet, what Ghirahim did not know was that once the monsters died, they're bodies would not vanish. Instead, they would lie in the sun and rot, the bodies releasing toxics which would eventually turn the grounds into pools of poison. If the dark demon did know, he did not care. I guess when you're evil, you don't really mind what the condition of the earth is," Zelda sighed.

"So, we should probably go take care of the cursed bokoblin's bodies, huh?" Link interrupted. The goddess nodded.

"Burning them would be best." Wyrna stood.

"I'll go get someone to do that now," she said, and walked out. Pipit frowned.

"Wait… But didn't that giant bokoblin explode?" he asked.

"Yeah, except it was like it swallowed a bomb or something, and _then_ exploded," Karane added. Zelda nodded.

"The reason for it was that since the bokoblin had _so_ much more power, it was overloaded. All it took was a heavy injury to set it off."

"Zelda, there is one thing that's bothering me," Link spoke up. "When you had… basically _become_ the goddess back in the forest and shot the bokoblins, they'd exploded like they normally would." The girl smiled slightly.

"Yes, I know. I wondered about that too. Apparently, since the godde- er- my power is so… pure… it overcame the evil in the spell and caused the monsters to evaporate their regular fashion." She glanced at the floor, rubbing her arm again and causing another irritated noise from Karane. Zelda still wasn't use to being a goddess, even though she'd used her power several times, especially recently. Link stood.

"Hey, Zelda can I talk to you alone?" he requested, and the girl looked up. The blonde hero smiled slightly and held out his hand. Zelda smiled and took it. Together, the two walked out of the building. Pipit watched them go for a moment, and then moved next to Karane. The red-head girl grumbled.

"I didn't even get to finish wrapping her injuries," she complained. The golden warrior beside her grinned and put his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, gently giving her a hug.

"It's fine Karane. You can do it later," he told her. The girl sighed impatiently. Behind them, Groose frowned and crossed his arms.

"I gotta get a girlfriend," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Link asked the goddess. Zelda nodded. The two walked toward the edge of the village.<p>

"I'm fine. I guess being a goddess still surprises even me sometimes," she admitted. The hero squeezed her hand.

"It's okay. It'll take a while to get used to. It hasn't been that long since we found out."

"I guess so. When you think about it, we haven't even been on the surface that long yet. We still have a lot to learn about it," Zelda realized. Link nodded as she continued. "You know, although it's only been a few weeks, it feels like a lifetime has passed by these last few days."

"Yeah." The two were quiet for a moment, and then the blonde boy turned to the goddess. "You're still hurting aren't you?"

"What?" The question caught the girl off guard.

"The poison. It's still in you, isn't it?" Link's eyes were serious.

"I-I-. Yes," Zelda admitted. "But not much. How did you know?" she asked. The boy's eyes were sad.

"I figured you must've been given a lot of poison, so i-it was just a guess. But, then I suppose it's a good thing I have this." The hero opened his hand. In it lay a leather pouch. Zelda took it from him and curiously opened the bag. Link smiled. "When I was looking for an antidote, I asked Owlan for help. He gave me this medicine. It should get rid of the remains of the poison." The girl closed the bag and tied it to her waist. She looked up at the boy, warmth in her eyes.

"That's just like you. Always there, always with a solution. Thank you," she added. In response, the hero leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'll always be there for you," he told her.

"I know," the girl smiled. Zelda paused, her expression suddenly becoming a worried, beautiful expression. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked suddenly, glancing at his arm. "You looked like you were hurt very badly." Link smiled, lightly shifting his bandaged limb. It had been put in a sling, just in case it was broken.

"I'll be fine; although, according to Wyrna, I probably won't be able to use this arm for a while if it's going to heal properly. I might just have to learn how to become left-handed for a little bit." The boy grinned. Zelda smiled back and gently took his uninjured hand in her own again. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad." She turned and looked at the sun beginning to sink beneath the tree-tops, its' rays bouncing off of the houses' roofs. "So…, now what?"

"We keep building." The girl looked to Link. He softly squeezed her hand. "We make a completed village. A town. Maybe even a castle." Zelda smiled at the thought.

"A castle? Isn't that a little… big?"

"It could be." The blonde hero's eyes had a small light dancing in them. "But we have a lot of people here."

"Not enough to fill an entire castle!"

"Who knows?" Link responded warmly. "One day there might be!" Zelda rolled her eyes while the boy continued. "And a castle needs someone to rule it. You're already our leader." The goddess shrugged. She'd kind of forgotten about that. The hero elbowed her lightly. "You would be our Queen."

"Queen?" The girl faked offense. "I'm not _that_ old! Queens are married! They need a king! Plus, they have a _lot_ more experience than I do in being in charge!"

"Princess then," Link replied.

"Princess?" The goddess paused, thinking it over. "Princess Zelda? It kind of has a nice ring to it," she admitted thoughtfully.

"It sounds beautiful," the blonde hero told her.

"Alright, I guess. Princess Zelda it is. And maybe," Zelda glanced up at the hero, her sky blue eyes warm," maybe someday Queen." Link's eyes lit up, a huge smile on his face. He had no need for words; the smile was all the response needed. And with that smile, an entire kingdom was created.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I can't believe it's over. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and helped me along the way. Thanks for such <strong>_**awesome**_** comments too! And please, tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**I am planning to continue writing on Fanfiction, but I'll need ideas. If you have any, tell me in the comments or private message me! Thanks again!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


End file.
